una historia de sexto
by the girlfriend of sirius
Summary: un sexto curso comienza y muchas cosas sucederan con nuestros merodeadores como aceptara lily a james ?
1. Default Chapter

una historia de sexto   
  
sipnosis:  
  
el sexto año comienza en hogawarts los merodeadores hacen de la suya, james aun busca caerle bien a evans pero evans lo odia  
  
mas …..  
  
capitulo 1  
  
En el expreso  
  
Todo el mundo veía expectante el gran tren que humeaba en la estación 9-3/4 los padres se despedían de sus hijos que subían al expreso de hogwarts para comenzar su curso.  
  
Una chica IVA caminando distraídamente arrastrando su baúl que traía un gato negro encima que maullaba incontroladamente, le chica era de cabello negro largo hasta los codos, y tez blanca, caminaba distraídamente por la estación buscando a una de sus amigas.  
  
De pronto sintió que alguien pellizcaba su espalda se volteo para ver a su amiga una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules que la miraba entre divertida y cansada.  
  
Jeannette te estaba buscando!  
  
Si se te veía le contesto la castañate veías muy graciosa ven vamos el tren va a comenzar a marcharse.  
  
Subieron el baúl de raven con mucha fuerza y lo arrastraron hacia uno de los vagones.  
  
Has apartado un vagón ya?  
  
Sip lily lo esta apartando.  
  
Entraron en el vagón donde la chica pelirroja observaba distraídamente la ventana.  
  
El tren ya comenzaba a marchar   
  
Lily que no deberías de estar en el vagón de los prefectos  
  
ya he ido no tengo la necesidad de estar ahí además remus me pondrá al corriente   
  
No están emocionadas? Dijo Jeannette finalmente ya estamos en nuestro penúltimo curso dijo moviendo los brazos exageradamente.  
  
Jeannette era una chica de cabello castaño ojos azules y demasiado hiperactiva.  
  
Si es cierto en poco saldremos….  
  
Lily fue interrumpida la puerta de el compartimiento se abría y dejaba el paso a 4 chicos   
  
Eran los merodeadores….  
  
Hola evans saludo el que estaba mas cerca   
  
Un chico alto de cabello negro azabache con gafas y ojos cafeses.  
  
Hola dijo lily fríamente  
  
Que linda dijo sarcásticamente el chico que estaba tras el , era alto de de ojos grises y el cabello negro le caia con elegancia por la frente.  
  
Jeannette miro divertida a los chico y después a raven y a lily.  
  
Remus llego al compartimiento un poco cansado  
  
Ah aquí están los estaba buscando  
  
Hola remus saludo Jeannette enérgicamente  
  
Remus la saludo  
  
Y que quieren pregunto lily con indiferencia   
  
Solo pasábamos a ver dijo de nuevo james  
  
Pues ya vieron no?  
  
Que les molesta que estemos aquí? Pregunto sirius  
  
Si dijo lily   
  
No contesto Jeannette  
  
Me da igual dijo raven indiferente  
  
La gata negra que era la mascota de raven maulló   
  
Lily miro a las dos chicas severamente  
  
En realidad potter estábamos en una charla de chicas  
  
Los chicos alzaron las cejas  
  
Bien en ese caso nos retiramos para que las damas puedan seguir hablando de con que frecuencia les baja la regla dijo james en tono burlón  
  
Lily tomo el libro y se lo aventó pero fue demasiado tarde por que james ya habia cerrado la puerta de el compartimiento  
  
Ush como molestan dijo esta indignada son unos idiotas  
  
No no lo son dijo Jeannette que queria aguantarse la risa al menos remus no lo es  
  
Lo dices por que te gusta remus sentencio raven que leia un libro  
  
Si así es pero al contrario de ustedes no me da el infarto y no lo niego, en cambio lily no acepta que le gusta potter y a ti raven te da el ataque cada ves que ves a sirius  
  
A mi no me gusta potter es un estupido, arrogante imbecil, narcisista rugió lily  
  
Raven se había puesto colorada y observaba a Jeannette como ofendida.  
  
No me lo nieguen por favor es obvio  
  
Mira raven a ti black te gusta desde primero  
  
Y a lily también le gusta james desde el curso pasado y no me negaras que ha cambiado ya ha madurado y no esta mal.  
  
Mira ya cállate sentencio lily  
  
Estuvieron platicando más pero al cabo de unas horas lily se paro   
  
Iré a ver si todo esta bien dijo poniéndose su insignia de prefecta  
  
Salio del vagón dejando a las chicas solas  
  
Crees que se abra enojado pregunto Jeannette a raven que seguía leyendo  
  
Esta solo se encogio los hombros  
  
Tu no lo estas verdad pregunto jennete  
  
Por que habria de estarlo dijo raven con indiferencia no dijiste nada que no fuera verdad  
  
Pero raven? Dijo Jeannette sobre lo de black por que te da el ataque al verlo  
  
Yo no soy como tu respondio esta , para ti es facil hablar con la persona que te gusta en cambio yo…… no se por que no puedo hablar con el dijo por fin mirando a los ojos a la chica  
  
Ya se dijo este año te ayudare a conquistar a black  
  
Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Si yo te voy a ayudar a conquistarlo  
  
Mira jeannet eso es lo que menos me importa dijo solo quiero que mis resultados sean lo mejores que del año pasado  
  
Pero que dices si ya vas bien mira en transformaciones eres la mejor hasta mcgonagall lo dijo te falta poco para ganarle de promedio a black y a potter y eso que ellos son los mas inteligentes de hogwarts  
  
No se dijo raven  
  
Vamos no te hagas de el rogar ademas imaginate tu y black juntos  
  
Ok ok ok has lo que quieras  
  
Bien dijo jeannet sonriendo  
  
Aun no se han puesto las tunicas pregunto lily quien habia regresado de su ronda  
  
Ahora nos cambiamos  
  
Las ayudamos? Pregunto james que habia regresado  
  
Que no potter gracias dijo lily empujandolo hacia fuera  
  
Si sera pervetido dijo lily enojada  
  
Oye¡ lily? Aun estas enojada pregunto jeannet  
  
No dijo esta friamente  
  
Raven alzo una ceja  
  
Vamos sabes que era una broma dijo jeannet  
  
Ya que se habian puesto el uniforme se sentaron cuando un chico entro por la puerta de el vagon  
  
Era un chico de ravenclaw y al parecer era prefecto  
  
Entro y saludo a lily hola chicas dijo este era alto , de ojos azules y rubio y tambien iva a sexto curso  
  
Hola raven saludo este  
  
Hola mike contesto raven  
  
Solo pase a saludarte bueno nos vemos espero que podamos charlar luego le dijo y salio  
  
Vaya mira que lindo detalle venir solo a saludarte dijo lily ese si es un chico lindo y al parecer le gustas raven  
  
Pero a raven le gusta sirius dijo jeannet antes de que raven pudiera contestar algo  
  
Pero sirius es un bueno para nada egolatra y descortes a raven le conviene un chico que sea lindo con ella jeannet  
  
Sirius es de los mas inteligentes de todo hogwarts  
  
Pero eso no le quita lo idiota ademas tu no decides por raven que tal si ella quiere a mike   
  
Claro que no quiere a mike a ella le gusta sirius desde primero comenzo a gritar jeannet  
  
Ya? Pero desde cuando tu sabes los gustos de las personas chillo lily solo por que se junten con tigo no quiere decir que sepas sus sentimientos  
  
Lo que pasa es que tu eres una insensible que no comprende a la demas gente y solo los handas insultando  
  
Basta¡ grito raven y salio del vagon corriendo por que siempre tienen que pelear penso esta y yo siempre la hago de referi como odio eso aparte de que si me gusta o no sirius es mi problema  
  
Iva tan sumida en sus pensamientos que choco contra alguien y callo al suelo  
  
ouch lo lo siento mucho dijo levantandose iva distraida y…..  
  
no te preocupes dijo la voz de un chico  
  
raven alzo la mirada   
  
sirius black se encontraba frente a ella  
  
yo……… no vi lo siento black  
  
dejalo en el pasado white oye en que pensabas eh¡ te veias mal  
  
ah es que las chicas comenzaron a pelear sobre u tema un poco vergonzozo ya estoy arta de se su referi todos los años  
  
vamos ven te acompañare al compartimiento no vayas a tropezar con otra cosa  
  
raven rio  
  
bueno nos vemos no me gustaria encontrarme con evans enojada  
  
nos vemos se despidio raven  
  
entro al vagon donde lily leia un libro y Jeannette miraba ofendida lily  
  
a donde te fuiste pregunto lily friamente  
  
bueno dijo esta decidi que ustedes solas pueden encontrarme pareja de todas maneras mi opinión queda invalida, miren no quiero empezar el curso peleando con ustedes si, ni que ustedes no se hablen ya saben que en gustos se rompen generos dijo esta asi que porfavor hagan las pases si?  
  
Yo solo estaba dando mi punto de vista y ella me sale agrediendo  
  
Miren las dos querian dar sus puntos de vistas ya lo se y les agradesco que se preocupen por mi pero va a ser mi decisión y espero que ustedes la respeten si? Asi que ya no pelen por favor  
  
Bien dijo jannete  
  
Por mi tambien dijo lily  
  
Asi esta mejor dijo raven pronto llegaremos asi que preparemos las cosas   
  
Sia maullo  
  
El expreso de hogwarts se habia detenido y todos los alumnos comensaban a bajar de el lily se adelanto abajar y comenso a dirigiir ha los de primero hacia hagrid que gritaba los de primero aquí los de primero aquí   
  
Raven subio a una carrosa junto con Jeannette y esperaban a lily que a poco rato las alcanzo la carrosa comenzo a a andar dirigiendose hacia el castillo.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Una calurosa bienvenida  
  
llegaron al castillo caladas por el frio que hacia cuando llegaron al vestíbulo peeves cantaba a todos los que llegaban una cancion realmente obsena  
  
lily se frotaba las manos y los hombros cuando una voz susurro detrás de ella  
  
si cierta chica no se negara a salir conmigo no estaria pasando frio  
  
para tu información potter se volteo para mirarlo a la cara prefiero pasar frio a tener que salir con un estupido egocentrico  
  
quien te dijo que te lo decia a ti dijo james sabes hay mas chicas aparte de ti eh evans  
  
lily palidesio  
  
pues por la forma en que le ruegas a lily parace que fuera la unica salio a la defensiva raven  
  
wooow golpe bajo cornamenta dijo sirius  
  
crees que es prudentre cruzar palabra con un merodeador whithe?  
  
Eres un idiota potter dijo lily levantando la mano para darle una bofetada pero raven la detuvo  
  
Miro a james fijamente con una sonrisa fria  
  
Tu crees que es prudente contestarme dijo esta friamente a james  
  
Vaya la señorita hielo esta enojada  
  
Asi es y no te conviene empeorar las cosas o te puedo congelar dijo raven friamente  
  
Congela esto dijo james mirandola burlonamente enseñandole algo con el brazo  
  
Todo el mundo conocia a raven por ser un tempano de hielo viviente le era indiferente todo exepto sus materia y sus amigas pero tenia un punto débil y era que le tenia pavor y un asco a los…….  
  
Sapos odio a los sapos decia raven que se sentaba lo mas alejada de los merodeadores en el gran comedor  
  
Debiste ver tu cara normalemte estas seria y sin expresión alguna en la cara pero ver sapos te saca de tus cabales   
  
No es gracioso Jeannette dijo lily  
  
Hola chicas saludo una voz femenina detrás de ellas  
  
Michelle donde estabas no te vimos en el tren  
  
Una chica rubia de cabello largo estaba sentandose alado de Jeannette  
  
Ah me sente con unas chicas de ravenclaw hasta enfrente  
  
Ya veo dijo lily….  
  
La selección habia comensado recibieron a los nuevos greffindor con aplausos dumblendore dijo su habitual discurso y comenzo el banquete  
  
Como puedes comer tanto y seguir delgada dijo lily sorprendida de ver comer asi a jeannette que iva por su tercer plato  
  
Po fo se dijo Jeannette con la boca llena  
  
No comas asi dijo Michelle  
  
Al final del banquete todos se fueron a susu dormitorio llenos y soñolientos  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaay mi rica camita decia lily mientras daba vueltas sobre su cama   
  
Me da gusto volver a estar en este dormitorio dijo Jeannette enérgicamente  
  
Es verdad dijo Michelle que en ese momento se cambiaba  
  
Buenas noches dijo raven quien cerro las cortinas de su cama su gata maullo  
  
Buenas noches contestaron las otras……………………..  
  
Vaya que whithe te dejara en tu lugar le decia lupin a james  
  
Ja claro no viste como salio corriendo cuando lo de el sapo de peter  
  
Viste la cara de stivenson cuando whithe salio corriendo dijo james  
  
Fue una pelea injusta me atreveria a decir yo dijo sirius que ya estaba acostado  
  
James alzo una ceja te recuerdo que ella empezo  
  
Aun asi fue trampa dijo peter  
  
Asi que raven fue la ganadora aun asi termino lupin  
  
Y tu sales perdiendo añadio sirius no viste la cara de lily asi te va a terminar odiando aun mas  
  
Bueno bueno ya ¿no?  
  
Ok dijo remus bueno ya hay que dorminos mañana es nuestro primer dia de clases  
  
A la mañana sigienete  
  
Horarios de sxto decia lily que iva dejandolos a cada una de sus compañeras  
  
Que tienes ala primera hora raven decia jeannette  
  
Transformaciones dijo esta en tono gelido  
  
Yo cuidado de las criaturas magicas dijo jeannet  
  
Runas dijo Michelle  
  
Transformaciones tambien añadio lily  
  
Después una hora de hstoria de la magia dos de pociones una de herbologia comida y dos de defensa termno lily tenemos el mismo horario hoy dijo raven  
  
Nosotras las alcansaremos en pociones dijo Michelle a las dos chicas  
  
Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a el aula de transformaciones  
  
Buenos dias profesora mcgonagall dijeron las dos eran la primeras en el aula   
  
Buenos dias les dijo la profesora mcgonagall sin levantar la vista   
  
Poco a poco se fue llenado el aula de alumnos detrás de ellas se habian sentado james y sirius y atrás de estos remus y peter  
  
Buenos dias jóvenes dijo la profesora mcgonagall viendo a todos uno por uno como veran este es su penultimo curso y todos los que estan aquí o almenos la mayoria dijo la profesora mirando a pettigrew en esta aula son por que en sus timos han sacado una excelente nota ya que yo no acepto notas por debajo de excelente  
  
En este curso aprenderan conceptos mucho mas abansados que los años anteriores asi que como ultima advertencia los que no pongan atención en mi clase como ya lo dije en primer curso tendran que marcharse y noi podran regresar a mi clase entendido   
  
al terminar la clase todos salian de el aula james veia receloso a raven ya que esta le habia ganado en todas la participaciones de la clase ganando asi 50 puntos para gryffindor mientras que james solo consigio 10 sirius y lupin reian por lo bajo  
  
raven estaba a punto de salir del aula junto con lily pero la profesora mcgonagal la detuvo  
  
adelantate le dijo raven a lily…..  
  
ala hora d la comida lily jeannete y Michelle comian mientras que 5 sillas mas adelante los chico reian   
  
ja deviste ver tu cara decia lupin  
  
se la ha agarrado contigo cornamenta dijo sirius aguantandose la risa peter de plano se revolcaba en el suelo  
  
no es gracioso saben dijo james ofendido  
  
me encanto cuando ivas a comenzar a hablar y la profesora mcgonagall te callo decia sirius desatornillandose de la risa   
  
y para derle le palabra a whithe comento lupin jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
en eso aparecio la chica   
  
donde te metiste dijo lily mirando a raven desaprobadamente  
  
estuve charlando con la profesora mcgonagall me ha dado un justificante para historia de la magia dijo sirviendose patatas asadas y una gran pedazo de filete  
  
vaya que tienes hambre dijo Jeannette  
  
ese dia al terminar las clases las chicas se fueron a la sala comun donde hacian los deberes  
  
como rayos se suponen que nos dejan tantos deberes se qujaba Jeannette que no entendia ni papas en que podria ayudarla saber las partes de un guasarajo  
  
son repugnante esos animales son repugnantes en verdad decia Jeannette  
  
no tanto como los sapos dijo raven   
  
bueno ya he hecho la mitad de los deveres decia lily quien se estiraba  
  
hey whithe decia una vocecilla detrás de ella ya que res tan buena en transformaciones por que no vienes a ayudarme con los deveres  
  
dejala en bendita paz potter le grito lily  
  
vamos evans solo estoy pidiendo un poco de ayuda  
  
solo te estas burlando de ella volvia a gritar  
  
yo nunca haria eso  
  
ay porfavor potter no me hagas reir te burlas de todo el mundo  
  
no es verdad de ti nunca me he burlado   
  
lily solto una risa estridente y fria por favor tu especialidad es burlarte de mi  
  
yo no me burlo de ti le solto james burlarme de ti es decirte que me gustas como siempre lo hago?  
  
lily se habia quedado palida  
  
pues para mi si es una burla imbecil dijo lo aparto de enfrente y subio las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas enfadada  
  
raven se levanto y se paro frente a james  
  
querias ayuda bien potter que quieres saber  
  
olvidalo le dijo james y se fue a sentar con los chicos  
  
raven subio al dormitorio  
  
lily?  
  
Te das cuenta cuan imbecil puede ser ese idiota dijo  
  
Raven miro hacia abajo  
  
Lo siento dijo raven por mi te peleaste con potter  
  
No dijo lily mirando a raven no el debe de aprender a no meterse con mis amigas dijo  
  
No te preocupes por eso dijo raven y dejo sola a lily  
  
Las sala se fue quedando vacia poco a poco las unicas que quedaban eran Jeannette y raven   
  
Aaaaaaaah me voy a dormir dijo esta no vas?  
  
No seguire con esto  
  
Raven quedo sola   
  
Hasta una horas mas tarde que una voz la sobresalto  
  
Que haces tan tarde?  
  
Raven se volteo para ver a sirius que estaba recargado en una pared  
  
Terminando los deberes dijo esta un pequeño rubor tiño su tez  
  
Sirius se acerco a ver los debebres de la chica  
  
Sigues con transformaciones? Si es para la proxima semana  
  
Quiero subir mi promedio dijo esta  
  
No deberias empezar tan pronto a esforzarte no digo que este ,mal pero a mitad del curso las cosas se ponen peor  
  
Raven se quedo pensativa creo que tienes razon dijo esta y cerro el libro  
  
Oye dijo sirius  
  
Que pasa?  
  
No la tomes mal con james le dijo este  
  
Raven alzo una ceja  
  
No es tan idiota como lo parece y en verdad le gusta lily es solo que no puede controlarse y hacerce el importante frente de ella se que no convence mucho que te lo diga yo a veces se nos sube a la cabeza pero no es un mal chico hagan las pases  
  
Raven suspiro nunca he creido que fueras unn egocentrico empedernido e idiota dijo raven  
  
Sirius rio por lo bajo no eres tan fria como pareces  
  
Tu no eres tan idiota como lo aparentas  
  
Eso es un cumplido? Pregunto sirius  
  
Raven se encogio de hombros y le dijo buenas noches  
  
Buenas noches señorita whithe y piensa en lo que te dije  
  
Lo tendre en cuenta dijo raven y subio por las escaleras una fugaz y calida sonrisa se produjo en los labios de la chica……..  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Hablando de fobias  
  
el fin de semana llego lily aun seguia ultra enfadada con james que sol mmecionat}r su nombre hacia que esta crispara el rostro y se pusiera de mal humor todo el dia el sabado raven alcanzo a james antes de que saliera a los jardines de el colegio ha tramar una de sus fechorias  
  
potter quiero hablar contigo dijo sin rodeos  
  
adelantense chicos sirius le envio una fugas sonrisa a raven quien denuevo se sonrojo  
  
al parecer james noto esto por que se le quedo viendo con perspicacia pero no dijo nada  
  
que pasa whithe?  
  
Bueno solo quiero decirte que estoy harta de estar en guerra contigo empezamos el curso mal y no soy una chica violenta asi que si te ofendi disculpame   
  
Vaya no eres lo que parece  
  
Raven lo fulmino con la mirada y le dijo yo ya te dije lo que siento en mi ya no queda  
  
No espera solo bromeaba dijo james rapidamente  
  
Disculpame tambien supongo que deberia de deja de comportarme asi asi que amigos? Le pregunto extendiendole la mano  
  
Compañeros afirmo esta tomandole la mano tal ves mas adelante y si tanto te gusta lily cambia un poco tu manera de ser tal vez llegen a algo   
  
A qjue te refieres dijo este  
  
Es lo unico que te puedo decir no vemos tengo trabajo  
  
Y se fue por al pasillo caminando con su semblante frio que cambio al ver tener un sapo en frente y salio corriendo y gritando  
  
Los chico que los mraban desde la esquina rieron  
  
Que queria pregunto lupin  
  
Hicimos la pases  
  
Ya¡? Dijo sirius sarcásticamente  
  
Hablaste con ella dijo james mirando a sirius  
  
Que te hace pensar eso  
  
Nada dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su labios   
  
Por que le tendra pavor a los sapos pregunto peter  
  
Los chico se encogieron de hombros   
  
Tal ves sirius deberia preguntarle dijo james en tono de burla  
  
Sirius no tomo en cuenta el cometario y dijo  
  
Creen que lily tenga alguna fobia  
  
Dbe tenerle fobia a james espeto lupin  
  
Yo diria asco termino peter  
  
Asi llego principios de octubre  
  
………………………………  
  
no no me gustan las alturas gemia lily agarrada de su cama mientras que Jeannette la jalaba  
  
pero lilly si en primero en las practicas con la señora hooch lo hacías muy bien y te gustaba dijo Michelle  
  
pero ya no y no quiero ir si subo a esas gradas me desmayare  
  
vamos lily es el primer partido de quidditch no no los podemos perder   
  
no quiero me da miedo  
  
vamos es algo tonto no te pasara nada  
  
no no voy a ir y punto  
  
lily estaba agarrada fuertemente de su asiento esperendado haber aque horas las altas gradas se caian  
  
no va a pasar nada dijo Jeannette al ver la expresión de terror de su amiga  
  
y tu que tienes dijo mirando a raven que estaba mas blanca de lo habitual y tenia en los ojos tyambien una muestra de terros absoluto alzo el brazo y señalo al chico que estaba delante de ella que en una mano una bufanda de griffindor y en la otra sostenia a su mascota un gran sapo verde y berrugoso el chico meneaba al sapo casi restregandoselo a raven por la cara igual que la bufanda  
  
popopor que rayos hay geggegegente que tiene animales tan repugnantetetes co como sa sapos dijo raven mirando con repuganacia al sapo y olvidandose del tono gelido de su voz  
  
griffindor anoto un gol asiendo que los griffindor se alborotaran mas el chico del sapo agito lo brazos tanto que el sapo salio volando y callo en el regaso de raven   
  
la chica parecia haber llegado a su limite tenia u tic en la los labio y en el ojos y solto un grito ahogado al insatante se desmayo  
  
raven gritaron sus amigas que no pudieron sujetarla  
  
un chico la atrapo los dos otros de atrás preguntaron con tono preocupado  
  
que ha pasado¡?  
  
Sirius hay que llevarla ala emfermeria dijo lily que habia olvidando su fobia a las alturas   
  
Pero te perderas el partido le dijo peter  
  
Jeannette y lily lo fulminaron con la mirada  
  
Apresurate le dijo remus que estaba tras el  
  
Sirius salio apresuradamente de las gradas y llevo a raven a la enfermeria  
  
A mitad del camino raven recuperaba el conocimiento  
  
Do donde estoy dijo esta  
  
Te desmayaste  
  
raven alzo la mirada y al ver quien la cargaba gimio y se volvio a desmayar  
  
Señora pomfrey dijo   
  
Shhht shhht sssht lo callo la señora pomfrey hay pasientes no grite pero que ha pasado ponla en la cama ponla en la cama  
  
Se ha demayado en el partido creo……  
  
Quidditch ja dios mio solo causa heridads y mas heridas dios mio decia la señora pomfrey   
  
Raven volvia en si  
  
Do donde estoy  
  
En la enfermeria le dijo sirius  
  
Raven se pueso roja  
  
Tu tu me trajiste le pregunto   
  
Si afirmo este  
  
Gra..hmpf  
  
La señora pmfrey habia puesto en la boca de la chica un gran trozo de chocolate  
  
Señor black no ve que esoy ocupada dijo tomandole el pulso a raven y viendo su temperatura  
  
Estare afuera dijo entre labios raven asintio  
  
Al cabo de media hora las chicas acompañadas de remus y peter llegaban a la enfermeria   
  
Como esta pregunto lily  
  
Esta grave dijo Jeannette  
  
Se curara pregunto Michelle  
  
Vamos vamos solo se desmayo a causa del panico dijo sirius  
  
Gracias por traerle sirius le dijo lily  
  
Ah no es nada a mitad del camino volvia en si pero solo alzo la cabeza gimio y se volvio a desmayar  
  
Jeannte rio Michelle le pego un codazo  
  
Griffindor ha ganado dijo lupin james ha conseguido la snitch al cabo de unos 10 minutos despues de que te fuiste  
  
Y por que han tardado tanto en venir  
  
Teniamos que despegar a lily del asiento dijo Jeannette  
  
No ha sido nada facil dijo lupin  
  
Jajaja dijo lily friamente  
  
Oigan dijo la señora pomfrey en tono desprobatorio desde cuando la puerta de mi enfermeria es un luygar para reuniones no ven que alteran a los pasientes con su escandalo   
  
Pero si ni si……  
  
Solo hemos venido a ver a raven señora pomfrey dijo lupin amablemente  
  
Ah remus cariño no hay necesidad su amigita ya esta bien en un momento mas se podra ir   
  
Es muy amable madam pomfrey  
  
Raven salia de la emfermeria aun comia una barra d chocolate  
  
Vaya dijo al ver su comit  
  
Aaaaaaaaaah que bueno que estas bien raven dijeron al unisonio sus amigas  
  
Ah bueno yo dijo jeannte oye remus puedo hablar contigo un momento  
  
Claro dijo este desconcertado cuando jeannte lo jalo hasta que desparecieron de vista   
  
Oye peter oi al profesor flitwick decir que le urge hablar contigo  
  
Oh no que habre hecho dijo el chico mientras se perdia de vista  
  
Oye raven Michelle y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente sirius podrias llevarla a la sala comun no le vaya a pasra algo otra vez ya ves como es la gente de delicada   
  
Yo no soy delicada le dijo a lily  
  
De todas formas sirius te lo encargo dijo lily  
  
Tengo ordenes señorita dijo a raven  
  
Bien dijo esta  
  
Raveen raveen un chico le gritaba a raven mientra se acercaba a ella era mike el prefecto de ravenclaw  
  
Raven estas bien en cuanto supe que te desmayaste he venido a ver como te encuentras  
  
Ah bien mike gracias por preocuparte  
  
Estas bien como te dejan sola cuando acabas de desmayarte  
  
Y que se supone que soy invisible o que? Dijo sirius al chico   
  
Mike no tomo encuenta el comentario de sirius   
  
ven te llevare a tu sala comun dijo tomandola por el brazo  
  
a mike…. Pero sirius la interrumpio  
  
lo siento amigo llegas tarde le dijo eso es lo que me encargaron a mi  
  
vamos black mira le dijo mike como si no tuvieras cosas mejores que hacer por que no te vas a ligar a alguien por ahí eh?  
  
Te estas poniendo pesado dijo sirius en tono de advertencia  
  
Baja ese tono conmigo black seras uno de los mejores de hogwarts y las chicas te seguiran pero no por eso debes sentirte mejor  
  
Que yo ni siquiera he dicho nada dijo gritando sirius  
  
Soy un prefecto y tu no black si no quiees que te castige….baja la varita  
  
Sirius que se habia enojado apuntaba con la varita en la cara a mike  
  
Quiero ver que lo intentes dijo  
  
Sirius mike basta diji raven en tono seco  
  
Black¡stivenson¡ que pasa aquí? La profesora mcgonagall  
  
Oh nada profesora solo estabamos charlando dijo sirius  
  
Pues ami no me parece 5 puntos menos para griffindor y para ravenvclaw donde los vea otra vez peleando en el pasillo ,me extraña de usted señor stivenson  
  
Pero yo profesora balbuceo el chico  
  
Señor black me gustaria hablar con usted sobre el ultimo trabajo puede acompañarme a mi despacho  
  
Sirius volteo a ver a raven quien le dijo entre labios   
  
Estare bien  
  
Claro profesora dijo este……  
  
Eh evans evans  
  
Te espero en la sala le dijo Michelle  
  
Estabien dijo lily resignada  
  
Evans  
  
Que quieres potter dijo esta en tono agresivo  
  
Hey no te pongas asi  
  
No se de que otra manera me podria poner dijo lily  
  
Podrias ser mas amable  
  
No no creo dijo esta rotundamente  
  
James suspiro bueno en cualquier caso dijo este pues solo queria disculparme contigo por lo de la otra vez con raven y en serio de la persona que menos me burlaria seria de ti te lo digo en serio dicho esto se fue  
  
Lily se quedo parada ahí habia algo en la mirada de james que hiso que lily creyera esa disculpa sincera pero su orgullo era mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento  
  
Sirius entro hecho una fiera a la habitación de los chicos  
  
Vaya canuto esta enojado eh? Dijo james  
  
D respusta sirius solo gruño  
  
Que pasa canuto eh? Pregunto lupin  
  
Nada nada dijo este se dan cuenta de que algunos prefectos pueden ser unos imbeciles sin ofender lunatico  
  
Por que lo dices dijo james  
  
el prefecto ese de ravenclaw de sexto que se da aire de grandezas  
  
no eres quien para hablar de aires de grandezas mi querido canuto  
  
bueno el caso es que…..  
  
cuando sirius termino de contarles lo que habia sucedido con raven y mike remus se rascaba la barbilla y fruncia el entrecejo , james parecia pensativo  
  
mientras que colagusano no parecia encontrarle sentido a las cosas  
  
pues he llegado a la conclusión mi querido canuto comenzo remus  
  
que estas celoso termino james  
  
por que abria de estar celoso? Dijo sirius incredyulo  
  
no se dimelo tu le espeto james  
  
ah ustedes estan locos no tengo por que estar celosos de stivenson ademas whithe es es solo una compañera  
  
nosotros solo te decimos lo que creemos  
  
mejor me voy a la cama  
  
capitulo4  
  
halloween parte 1  
  
a principios de octubre dumblendore dio a conocer una noticia que alegro a muchos mas que nada de 4 en adelante se iva a celebrar un baile de halloween donde tenian que ir disfrasados solo podian acudir los de 4 curso en adelante …  
  
vaya escucharon un baile de hallowen es muy raro que la escuela organize este tipo de eventos comentaba lunatico a los demas en el cuarto de los chicos  
  
bueno el caso es que hay que ir disfrazados no decia   
  
habra que pensar en que dijo peter pensativo(colagusano piensa)  
  
tenemos unas 3 semanas para pensar en eso dijo sirius….  
  
…..el problema sera conseguir pareja  
  
tal ves tu necesites encontrar pareja pero yo no tengo necesidad las chicas ya me siguen sin necesidad de pedirselo, que la unica chica ´para ti sea evans y esta te aborresca es otra cosa le espeto sirius  
  
evans no me aborrece admas si se lo pido se que aceptara nadie niega a james potter dijo algo ofendido  
  
remus trataba de no poner los ojos en blanco al parecer le costaba mucho trabajo  
  
aja entonces le vas a pedir a la señorita no te me acerques potter me das asco que vaya contigo al vaile y mas aun dices que lo va a aceptar  
  
asi es yo puedo logralo todo canuto  
  
aja dijo este eso lo quiero ver tienes hasta la vispera del baile para que ella acepte si no va contigo me daras…..lo reto sirius  
  
sere tu elfo domestico durante un mes le dijo james  
  
hecho dijo }sirius  
  
y tu con quien iras le pregunto james a sirius  
  
no se la prefecta de 7 de hufflepuf no esta nada mal  
  
marina sanders dijo lupin alzando una ceja vaya es una de las chicas mas guapas de todo hogwarts  
  
te refieres a la chica rubia y alta dijo peter con tono soñador  
  
asi es ya veran dijo   
  
pense que querrias invitar a whithe dijo james  
  
sirius no contesto………………………  
  
escucharon que cosa tan genial dijo Jeannette un baile de halloween  
  
maravilloso dijo lily sin entusiasmo lastima que me lo pierda  
  
que no vas a ir dijo Michelle preocupada por que  
  
bueno no creo que alguien me invite dijo lily sin darle importancia  
  
aaaaaaaaay dijo Jeannette no seas habladora claro que te invitaran hay muchas personas que querran ir contigo   
  
aja dijo lily  
  
vamos lily tienes que ir  
  
mira no lo creo no hay posibilidad de que alguien me invite al baile hay muchas chicas mejores que yo  
  
claro que no si eres muy bonita dijo Michelle  
  
haber dime quien querria salir conmigo   
  
james potter dijo de pronto raven quien no habia hablado para nada desde la cena  
  
eso es cierto le dijo Jeannette  
  
el no cuanta dijo lily en tono acido  
  
por que? Pregunto Jeannette  
  
por que no lo trago  
  
lo que pasa es que le tienes miedo le espeto Jeannette  
  
yo no le tengo miedo   
  
te saboteas tu misma le dijo Jeannette sin escuchar los reproches de su amiga  
  
que¡? Claro que no  
  
a que si vas a ver que el primer chico que se te acerque a pedirte que seas su areja lo mandaras a volar  
  
a que no  
  
a que si  
  
que apuestas le dijo lily  
  
mmmmmmmmbien si el primer chico que te pida ir contigo y lo mandas a volar saldras con pettigrew al proximo fin en hogsmeade  
  
lily puso cara de yiacks pero acepto  
  
y tu raven iras con sirius?????  
  
Por que habria de ir con el dijo en tono gelido  
  
Pues si te invita dijo Jeannette  
  
Que te hase pensar que harIA ESO  
  
NINGUNA DE LAS DOS TIENE REMEDIO  
  
ASI PASO UNA SEMANA A LILY AUN NO LE PEDIAN QUE FUERA LA PAREJA DE ALGUIENYA QUE CUANDO NO COMIA A TODA VELOCIDAD EN EL GRAN COMEDOR O NO ESTABABA EN SU HABITACION, ESTABA MUY OCUPADA , HASTA QUE….  
  
LILY ESTABAB EN LA BIBIBLIOTECA ESCONDIDADA DEL MUNDO Y DE JEANNETE CUANDO ALGUIEN SE LE ACERCO  
  
EVANS PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO DIJO EL CHICO A LILY  
  
LILY VOLTEO Y PARA SU GRAN CATASTROFE JAMES POTTER ERA EL QUE QUERIA HABLAR CON ELLA  
  
LILY AGARRO EL LIBRO MAS CERCANO A ELLA Y COMENZO A LEERLO DICIENDOLE A JAMES  
  
NO VES QUE ESTOY MUY OCUPADA POTTER DIJO ENSEÑANDOLE EL LIBRO QUE LEIA  
  
JAMES ALZO UNA CEJA, VAYAY Y QUE ESTUDIAS ¿SOCIOLOGIA MUGGLE? VAYA A TI ESO DEBE SERVIRTE MUCHO EEEH  
  
BUENO QUE QUIERES POTTER LE DIJO LILY CERRANDO EL LIBRO CON UN GOLPE SECO  
  
ESTE PUES BIEN QUERIA PREGUNTARTE SI QUERRIAS IR AL BAILE DE HALLOWEN CONMIGO  
  
POR QUE POTTER INSISTIA TNTO SE PREGUNTO LILY CON TODO LO QUE LE HE DICHO Y HECHO POR QUE NO LO ENTENDIA  
  
LILY SUSPIRO BIEN POTTER DIJO RESIGNADA  
  
JAMES SE QUEDO CON LA BOCA MEDIO ABIERTA  
  
YA TE DIJE QUE SI AHORA M DEJAS EN PAZ  
  
EN SERIO NO LO DICES EN BROMA  
  
QUE NO POTTER SI VOY A IR AL BAILE CONTIGO  
  
VAYA ENTONCES YA YA NOS PONDREMOS DE ACUERDO Y SALIO DE LA BIBLIOTECA  
  
TAL VES EN EL FONDO LO QUE SIENTE POR MI ES SINCERO PENSO LILY SONROJNDOSE UN TANTO  
  
NO COMO PIENSAS ESO TONTA SE DIJO ASI MISMA……  
  
JEANNETE CAMINABA POR LOS JARDINES DE EL COLEGIO AUNQUE NO NEBABA HACIA UN FRIO MUY FURTE LAS HOJAS CAIAN DE LOS ARBOLES QUE AHORA ERAN DE COLOR CAFESES Y MARRONES CUANDO ESCUCHO QUE MAS ALLA LE GRITABAN   
  
ERA LUPIN, TRAIA EN LA FRENTE MUCHOS CURITAS Y UNA GASA EN LA MEJILLA  
  
VAYA CMINAS MUY RAPIDO DIJO CUANDO LA ALCANZO  
  
ESTA ESTABA LEVEMENTE ROJA  
  
Y QUE PASAS QUERIA HABLAR CONMIGO DIJO SONRIENDOLE A ESTE  
  
BUENO PUES PENSE QUE SI TE GUSTARIA IR   
  
AL BAILE CONMIGO  
  
CLARO DIJO ESTA me encantariA  
  
PERFECTO ENTONCES YA NOS VEREMOS MAS TARDE PARA PONERNOS BIEN DEACUERDO SI?  
  
JEANNETE ASINTIO   
  
OYE REMUS COMO TE HACES ESAS HERIDAS PREGUNTO JEANNETE CURIOSA  
  
BUENO ES QUE TROPIESO DIJO ESTE  
  
JEANNTE ALZO UNA CEJA  
  
NOS VEMOS DIJO LUPIN  
  
ASI PASARON DOS SEMANAS MAS FALTABAN DOS DIAS PARAR EL BAILE  
  
MICHELLE HAS ENCONTRADO YA PAREJA PREGUNTABA JEANNETE  
  
SI ES UN CHICO DE SEPTIMO DE RAVENCLAW  
  
VAYA DIJO JEANNETE Y TU RAVEN  
  
RAVEN NO DIJO NADA  
  
Y LILY ASI QUE GANASTE LA APUESTA EH PERO AUN FALTA QUE CUMPLAS  
  
AAAAAAAAH QUE YA TE DIJE QUE SI DIJO A JEANNETE ALGO MOLESTA  
  
SOLO DECIA TENGO ALGO DE HAMBRE VAYAMOS A CENAR……  
  
ENTONCES AUN NO LE DICES NADAD A LA RUBIA DECIA JAMES VIENDO A SIRIUS  
  
NOOO DECIA SIRIUS ALGO DECEPCIONADO  
  
PARECE QUE LO SABE Y CREO QUE ESPERA QUE LO HAGAS DIJO REMUS QUIEN MIRABA A LA CHICA  
  
AH PERO EL SEÑOR YO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS POR QUE LAS CHICAS ME SIGUEN ESTABA MUY SEGURO DE SI MISMO DIJO JAMES  
  
CLARO LO TUYO FUE SUERTE LE DIJO A JAMES ENCONTRASTE A EVANS DE BUEN HUMOR PERO NO CREO ESTR SEGURO DE QUERER INVITARLA A ELLA DIJO SIRIUS SEÑALANDO A LA CHICA CON LA BARBILLA  
  
HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS APRESURATE EL BAILE ES PASADO MAÑANA  
  
SI SUPONGO QUE SI  
  
PERO SIRIUS NO HISO EL MENOR INTENTO DE DECIRLE A MARINA SANDERS QUE LO ACOMPAÑARA AL BAILE ASI LLEGO LA NOCHE LAS CHICAS YA SE ENCONTRABAN DORMIDAS EXCEPTO POR RAVEN QUE ESCRIBIA EN LA SALA COMUN QUIEN SE SOBRESALTO AL ESCUCHAR QUE ALGUIEN LE HABLABA  
  
TIENES LA COSTUMBRE DE DORMITE TARDE NO WHITHE le dijo sirius  
  
SI DIJO ESTA AUN ESCRIBIENDO  
  
QUE HACES DEBERES?  
  
Mmm si mintio esta  
  
A este whithe yo me preguntaba  
  
Aja  
  
Si querrias acompañarme al baile dijo este  
  
Raven bajo la cabeza este sirius lo siento pero ya ya me han invitado lo siento de veras  
  
Ah no hay problema decia este algo avergonzado no hay problema ya conseguire con quien ir  
  
Discúlpame dijo esta  
  
Vamos no tienes por que jejejeje y quien te invito? Si puedo saber  
  
Este mike stivenson dijo  
  
Vaya dijo en tono gelido que bien  
  
Ah este sirius mejor me voy a acostar ya es tarde nos vemos mañana  
  
Si claro   
  
Raven se paro y fue hacia las escaleras que subian ha su habitación  
  
Sirius volteo hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentada la chica habia dejado el pergamino donde escribia cuando sirius la llamo parar devolverselo fue demasiado tarde raven ya jhabia entrado a su habitación  
  
Eran unas canciones escritas por la chica  
  
El dia de el baile habia llegado todos llegaban al grancomedor que donde las sillas y mesas habian desaparecido y habia hasta el fondo las plataforma donde tocaria el grupo invitado las calabazas y murciélagos flotaban por arriba de todos los alumnos las chicas ya estaban ahí todos con sus respectivos parejas excepto por raven a quien las chicas no habian visto en todo el dia   
  
James miraba expectante a lily quien lucia muy hermosa esa noche llebaba un vestido un vestido blanco largo que arrastraba con un antifaz blanco tambien que brillaban y unas pequeñisimas alas  
  
James iva disfrasado como mosquetero y se veia muy bien   
  
Mientras que jeannte iva disfrazada de hada con un vestido corto verde esmeralda con escarcha varita magica con estrellita y antifaz remus iva disfrazado de el fantasma de la opera(no se me ocurrio otra cosa para el) con smoking y a la mitad de la cara una mascara blanca lo hacia ver muy elegante y misterioso,  
  
Sirius quien si habia invitado por fin a marina sanders de hufflepuf quien llevaba un vestido color coral largo de manga larga y corona de flores mientras que sirius iva vestido de vampiro(arf arf vasito para la baba) con un traje negro camisa blanca y corbata negra que hacia resaltar mas aun la elegancia del chico atrayendo todas las miradas femeninans que podia  
  
Vaya dijo Jeannette mirando a sirius con interes si que te has lucido es curioso sabes raven tambien se disfrazo de vampiresa  
  
Vaya dijo este y donde esta  
  
No lo sabemos dijo lily viendo hacia todas partes buscando a raven, y al parecer mike tampoco sabe donde esta al parecer quedaron en verse aqu  
  
En eso las luces se apagaron y las luces de el escenario se prendieronpara dejar a ver a dumblendore que traia una tunica morada con estrellitas amarillas   
  
Buenas noches queridos alumnos bien como sabrán el dia de hoy hecharemos una pequeña cana al aire con la intencion de que este curso no sea tan estresante y pesado para algunos pero antes de empesar a movernos hemos preparado una pequeña introducción ya que hoy es hallowen les hemos preparadoo un pequeño espectáculo homenaje ha nuestros queridos fantasmas que reciden en el colegio asi que espero que lo disfruten  
  
Salio del escenario parar dejar entrar a una chica de cabello negro llevaba un vestido negro corto con un liston negro en el cuello y listones rojos que le caian por las manos   
  
Era raven  
  
Muchos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la chica frívola y desinteresda estar asi y mas les sorprendio ver que empesaba a cantar  
  
Cuentos y hadas vuelan aqu  
  
Polvos de magia flotan sin fin  
  
Viven alegres otro festin  
  
Suenas vibrante viejo violin  
  
En eso de la nada todos los fantasmas de hogwarts atravesaron las paredes y cmensaron a bailar un vals perfectamente sincronizado mientras que otros comenzabana a cantar el coro junto con raven  
  
Fantasmas y duendes que danzan el vals  
  
No pasa el tiempo y la eternidad  
  
Si a ti te da miedo no hay por que gritar  
  
Por que lo que quieren sabes que solo es bailar  
  
Que bonito decia lily expectante viendo bailar a los fantasmas que brillaban de un color perla  
  
Mas bonito es la que canta dijo sirius viendo a raven   
  
Todos asintieron, de nuevo la unica voz que se escuchba era la de raven mientras que los fantasmas seguien vailando al compas de la musica  
  
Algunos sin dientes quieren cantar  
  
Otros que brindan donde esta el bar  
  
Noche de fiesta a celebrar   
  
Se abre la pista la reyna al final  
  
(todos)  
  
Fantasmas y duendes que danzan el vals  
  
No pasa el tiempo y la eternidad   
  
si a ti te da miedo no hay por que gritar  
  
por que lo que quieren sabes que solo es bailar  
  
fantasmas y duendes que estan y no estan  
  
ropas que flotan las ves al girar  
  
si estas asustado no hay por que mirar  
  
escucha su ritmo como las olas de el mar  
  
raven volvia a cantar sola pero ahora el tono era mas suave y lento  
  
fantasmas y duendes que estan y no estan  
  
ropas que flotan las ves al girar  
  
si estas asustado no hay por que mirar  
  
escucha su ritmo…..  
  
(coro)  
  
fantasmas y duendes que danzan el vals  
  
no pasa el tiempo ni la eternidad  
  
si a ti te da miedo no hay por que gritar  
  
por que lo que quieren sabes que solo es bailar  
  
fantasmas y duendes que estan y no estan  
  
ropas que flotan las ves al girar  
  
si estas asustado no hay por que mirar  
  
escucha su ritmo como las olas de el mar.  
  
Todos los de el baile prorrumpieron en aplausos cuando la musica hubiera cesado y los fantasmas hicieron reverencia a estos junto con raven  
  
Cuando la chica hubiera bajado sus amigos se acercarona ella  
  
Genial dijo Jeannette enérgicamente a raven quien ahora era abrazada por Michelle y lily  
  
Lo has hecho estupendo dijo lily  
  
Fue hermoso dijo Michelle  
  
Por que no nos dijiste nada  
  
Queria que fuera sorpresa dijo raven saliendo de Michelle y lily que la ahogaban  
  
Cantas muy bien le dijo lupin amablemente  
  
Gracias  
  
Te ves muy bien hoy dijo lily mirando a raven   
  
En eso llego dumblendore caminando hacia ellos enseguida todos se callaron  
  
Dumblendore les dirigio una amable sonrisa  
  
La felicito señorita whithe le dijo a raven  
  
Lo ha hecho muy bien tal como lo esperaba al parecer les ha encantado  
  
Gracias señor director dijo raven  
  
Pero creo que tenemos un pequeño contratiempo al parecer el grupo que he contrtado para esta noche aun no llega y se retrasaran un poco asi que si no es mucha molestia le importaria cantar unos cuantos temas para sus compañeros   
  
Yo pero  
  
Tengo plena confianza en usted se que hara una actuación excelente, creo que nunca en mi vida me han hecho esperar supongo que siempre hay una primera ves para todo asi que me haria ese favor  
  
Por supuesto dijo raven  
  
Excelente todo lo que necesite solo pidalo  
  
Mike podrias disculparme en cuanto llegen ire contigo si? Dijo en tono de disculpas al rubio   
  
No hay problema dijo este  
  
Suerte le desearon todos sus compañeros  
  
Uhum uhum se aclaro la garganta cuando hubo estado arriba de el escenario  
  
Bueno este por ciertas dificultades tecnicas yo cantare por los siguientes 20 minutos mientras que el grupo llega espero que se de su agrado, comensaremos por algo movido dijo esta comensando a cantar  
  
Era una cancion rapida poco a poco los chicos entraron a la pista de baile y comensaron a bailar  
  
Algunos chicos miraban embobados a raven entre ellos sirius quien aun no se podia creer que la chica fria e introvertida pudiera cantar asi y mas aun pudiera ser tan guapa al parecer su pareja se habia percatado de que sirius le prestaba mas atención a la cantante que a ella por que tenia el entrecejo fruncido las manos en la cintura y veia a sirius con reproche hasta que le dijo  
  
Cuando quieras black  
  
Ah este claro vayamos a bailar marina si  
  
Lily que estaba sentada en una mesa veia a raven cantar cuando un chico se le acerco y le dio la mano  
  
Vamos no te invite al baile para que te quedaras sentada, aperte que seria un desperdicio no bailar canciones tan bonitas como las de whithe  
  
Supongo que si se paro y acompaño a james a la pista donde comensaron a bailar aunque unos 5 minutos después la pista hubiera terminado raven miro a james y entonces le guiño un ojo  
  
Bueno se que es demasiado pronto pero que les parece una un poco mas lenta para el ambiente  
  
Ya me canse dijo de pronto lily quien trato de salir disparada de la pista de no ser por james que la tomo del brazo y la cintura  
  
If there were many tears falling down,   
  
Every heart would become gentle.  
  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
  
Every heart can be satisfied.  
  
No has bailado nada aun y no voy a soltarte hasta que en verdad estes cansada  
  
Lily se habia sonrojado levemente  
  
I was frightened by the neverending night,  
  
So I prayed to the distant stars.  
  
Tu amiga canta muy hermoso dijo mientras se deslisaban por la pista  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky  
  
Asi es es muy talentosa aunque no lo paresca en el fondo es una chica muy dulce  
  
The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
  
Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
  
Every heart gains happiness when it flies.  
  
Esta enamorada ¿verdad?  
  
Someday our souls will unite,  
  
We will give peaceful approval.  
  
Poporque lo dices?  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
Intuición  
  
Es algo muy intimo le dijo a james  
  
Vamos evans whithe esta enamorada no me lo nieges le gusta sirius o no?  
  
Yo…..  
  
Memories of everything has settled,  
  
This is a warm place to be.  
  
The stars separate us from the future,  
  
We are always so brilliant,  
  
So shine.  
  
No me lo vayas a negar se le nota a leguas  
  
No se lo vayas a decir a sirius le dijo lily  
  
No te preocupes sirius es una persona muy despistada ,es una buena persona si tiene finta de idiota egolatra pero…  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
Lily alzo una ceja  
  
Bueno se que tenemos finta de idiotas pero no lo somos cuando una persona nos gusta de verdad es por que nos gusta en verdad y buscamos algo serio no como algunas chicas piensan que solo coleccionamos., si sirius es carita y muchas chicas lo siguen igual a remus y a mi y si a veces se nos sube a la cabeza pero aun sabemos quienes somos y al menos yo soy un chico enamorado de una chica que tal vez no me corresponde, lily en serio me gustas y mucho  
  
In endlessly repeating time,   
  
We know why we are living.   
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
La cancion acabo  
  
Lily se solto delos brazos de james y dijo necesito aire y salio corriendo  
  
James se quedo en medio de la pista solo  
  
Volteo a ver a los que aun bailaban buscando a sus amigos remus bailaba a lo lejos con jenette quien recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de este y a sirius bailando el chico parecia desesperado por liberarse de su captora  
  
James entendio el mensaje de sirius por que se acerco a la pareja y le dijo a la chica con tono amable y cortes  
  
Señorita vanks me podria permitir hablar con el conde black un momento dijo  
  
Ya que dijo esta no te molesta que baile con alguien mas  
  
Claro que no dijo sirius indiferente  
  
Cuando marina se hubo marchado sirius le dijo a james  
  
Oh dios mio no sabes cuan empalagosa puede ser esa chica  
  
Me imagino dijo este….  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Horribles recuerdos halloween parte 2  
  
raven dejo de cantar y en segida en el escenario s escucho un fuerte crac unos instrumentos aparecieron al, instante una chica de cabello corto con una tunica negra rota por abajo aparecio y le dio las gracias a raven por haberla suplido  
  
raven bajo de escenario aunque un poco agotada  
  
la invitaras a bailar le dijo james a sirius quien tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla  
  
por que habria de hacerlo, ademas ella esta con ese dijo señalando con la barbilla a mike que ahora estaba junto a raven  
  
y eso que dijo   
  
bueno que el la invito primero  
  
y que no se la puedes pedir prestada  
  
no se dijo sirius pensante  
  
mira una pieza va a comenzar uuuuuuuuuuuuuh y es lenta  
  
y que decia sirius tratando de ser indiferente  
  
uuuuuh se le esta pegando mucho dijo james  
  
sirius no contesto estaba atento a cada moviemiento de el prefecto de ravenclaw como un perro que hubiera sentido peligro  
  
james sonreia parecia haber logrado su proposito  
  
raven bailaba junto con mike pero al ver que este se ponia reacio a bailar un poco mas separados esta dijo  
  
necesito un poco de aire fresco podemos ir al jardin   
  
ok como quieras dijo mike en tono cansino  
  
en segida sirius se paro dicendo o mas bien poniendo por excusa que iva por mas bebidas  
  
raven pltaticaba con mike quien estaba frente a ella mientras sirius estaba sentado en una banca fuera de la vista de los dos  
  
estuviste excelente esta noche le dijo mike a raven mientras esta se jugaba el cabello  
  
gracias dijo raven   
  
hoy estas muy guapa le dijo mientras se le acercaba  
  
gracias otra vez dijo poniendose incomoda  
  
raven tu me gustas dijo el chico que la tomo por los hombros y le robo un beso  
  
mike yo no quiero que malinterpretes esto dijo separandose de el  
  
yo solo te veo como un amigo  
  
pero acabas de besarme dijo mike   
  
no no fue asi tu me robaste un beso dijo  
  
vaya ahora me muestras tu verdadera cara eh dijo el chico comenzando a enfadarse y arrinconando a la chica al arbol  
  
raven buscaba con la mirada a alguien que pudiera ayudarla pero el jardin se encontraba vacio y la musica se escuchaba hasta fuera  
  
no te hagas de el rogar raven le decia mike yo se que tambien te gusto si no por que aceptaste venir conmigo al baile  
  
fue por que tu me lo pediste grito raven  
  
pero podemos ser una bonita pareja dijo mike tomandola por la cintura  
  
sueltame mike le grito raven   
  
no lo hare hasta que aceotes ser mi novia dijo mike  
  
pero no me gustas entiendelo grito raven con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
vamos raven no lo nieges dijo mike jalandole el brazo  
  
me estas lastimando mike raven retrocedio mas topandose con el arbol y se le rompio el tacon hacien do que esta callera   
  
mike quiero irme porfavor entiendelo dijo desde el suelo   
  
ya te dije las condiciones de el asunto  
  
y yo creo que ella te dejo bien claro que no se escucho una voz detrás de el chico  
  
sirius apuntaba con la varita a mike   
  
black baja esa varita soy un prefecto y…  
  
no me hables de reglas stivenson le speto sirius por menos que eso eh hechizado a, personas mejores que tu asi que o te largas antes de que te ponga una maldición o antes de que te parta la cara aquí mismo  
  
ay por favor black  
  
¡desmaius¡ grito sirius apuntando a mike que enseguida callo a suelo  
  
eres un perfecto inbecil stevenson le dijo dirius   
  
estas bien raven   
  
la chica se levanto y enseguida se hecho a llorar en los brazos de sirius  
  
ya tranquila ya ya paso la calmaba este todo va a estar bien   
  
cuando se hubo tranquilizado fueron a sentarse a unos bancos lejos de ah  
  
estas mejor dijo entregandole un pañuelo   
  
raven se limpio las lagrimas gracias le dijo esta no se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado  
  
bueno por lo que veo siempre estas en problemos ya no puedo dejrte sola  
  
raven rio  
  
te ves mas linda cuando sonries le dijo sirius vamos seca esas lagrimas  
  
pero raven no podia evitar llorar unas lagrimas silecionsas cayeron por sus mejillas  
  
es que no lo entiendo solloso raven por que todos son asi por que todos juegan asi por que todos son iguales  
  
exactamente quienes son todos pregunto sirius  
  
raven se limpio las lagrimas  
  
de alguna manera todos los chicos con los que estoy han jugado conmigo, todos siempre son unos imbeciles hace 2 años un chico jugo conmigo de la forma mas cruel me engaño y humillo de la forma mas ruin que puede haber en el mundo  
  
mas lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por su mejilla  
  
y solo por ser lo que el llama sangre sucia , me dijo que como creia que el un gran mago de una familia de sangre pura iva a salir o a llegar a querer a una ingenua chica sangre sucia como lo era yo, me dijo que me repudiaba raven rio friamente lo siento no tengo por que estarte aburriendo con estas cosas sera mejor que regrese a la sala comun  
  
espera le dijo sirius tomandola por el brazo  
  
se acerco a ella y le limppio las lagrimas de la mejilla  
  
tal vez suene muy thrillado pero seguro sabes que tu eres mucho mejor que los imbeciles esos que creen que por tener sangre pura son mejores que otros , olvida esos malos recuerdos y comienza de nuevo la sangre es lo de menos lo que importa es como tienes el corazon  
  
lo se y gracias dijo amablemente raven  
  
crees que yo tambien soy un imbecil pregunto sirius con tono inocente  
  
tu eres un caso especial le dijo raven sonriendole  
  
vaya nunca te habia visto sonreir  
  
yo dijo raven comenzando a ponerse roja  
  
en mi opinión deberia hacerlo mas seguido dijo sirius acercandose lentamente a la chica  
  
te hace ver mas hermosa   
  
sirius se inclinaba hacia ella lentamente   
  
raven se agacho subitamente para no besar al chico poniendo de excusa su tacon roto  
  
podrias ayudarme a reparalo le dijo raven  
  
cla claro sirius aun estaba desconcertado por el movimiento de la chica……  
  
cerca de ahí en unos arbustos escondidos se encontraban lily y james que veian la escena  
  
has visto eso le dijo lily a james en voz baja ha tratado de besarla, no le habras dicho nada  
  
claro que no le dijo james quien tenia tomadad a lily del brazo ya que habia querido ir a ayudar a su amiga pero james la habia edetenido  
  
aunque ella lo rechazo dijo james con tono decepcionado  
  
vaya quien lo diria raven rechazandole a sirius un beso el club de fans de sirius la matara  
  
sirius tiene un club de fans? Predunto james conteniendo la risa  
  
claro que si dijo lily y tu y remus tambien peter es el unico que no tiene  
  
no es muy agraciado que digamos dijo james con una risita  
  
vaya y usted si lo es señor adonis  
  
bueno pues tengo mis cosas dijo este  
  
ya? Dijo lily en tono burlon, pues no eres del todo feo dijo esta  
  
hey si no tengo nada de feo tal vez sirius sea mas guapo que yo pero hey quien es el segundo en la lista  
  
pero me conformo con que tu no me encuentres del todo "feo" dijo james  
  
solo lo eres cuando te portas mal o haces tus fechorias o sea que casi todo el tiempo, bueno creo que todo esta bien dejemos de vigilarlos  
  
ah los estabas vigilando asi llamas espiar a tu amiga  
  
jajajaja rio lily que se paro junto con james quien habian notado que aun estaban agarrados de las manos  
  
lily quito su mano rapidamente sonrojandose pero james la volvia a tomar y la acerco hacia el parar besarla y parar sorpresa de este que esperaba el golpe mas fuerte de lily que en cambio le devolvió el beso  
  
no dijo esta que empujo a james después de un rato  
  
esto esta mal no puede ser  
  
pero de que hablas dijo este lily  
  
lo siento potter tal ves luego y salio corriendo hacia el castillo  
  
james fue hacia el elbaile  
  
pero que rayos acabo de hacer decia lily mientras subia al la sala comun soy una tonta cai en sus redes tan fácilmente  
  
pero ha cambiado se escucho una vocecita dentro de si  
  
no lo suficiente grito lily en frente de el retarato de la señora gorda  
  
lo siento querida pero esa no es la contraseña le dijo esta  
  
eh¡? A no dragones parlanchines  
  
adelante querida dijo apartandose de la puerta  
  
lily entro hecha un desastre se encontro con Michelle  
  
hay dios mio Michelle que bueno que te encuentro dijo esta desesperada  
  
que pasa pregunto alarmada al ver que su amiga entraba con los nervios destrosados  
  
yo yo a ca acabo de besar a james potter  
  
que???? Dijo Michelle asombrada  
  
si yo se yo se pero fue el momento y todo y sus trucos los uso en mi  
  
y que no se supone que nunca te dejariasas atrapar por el  
  
lo se pero no se que me paso ademas Michelle lo peor fue que me gusto  
  
la rubia se llevo las manos a la boca  
  
Michelle creo que me estoy enamorando de potter…. 


	2. capitulo6:intercambios

capitulo 6  
  
intercambios  
  
octubre dio paso a noviembre que tiño los paisajes de un blanco esplendoroso el frio calaba a todos los chicos cuando ivan por los pasillo a susu clases que de alguna manera se estaban haciendo muy pesadas provocando que algunos chicos estuvieran al borde de los nervios especialmente una de griffindor llamada lily evans  
  
yaaaaaaaaa no puedo mas grito un viernes en la tarde cuando se encontraba haciendo sus deberes   
  
Jeannette y michelle se sobresaltaron de tal manera que se cayeron de la silla  
  
Todos los de la sala comun se les quedaron viendo  
  
Lily las miro ah lo siento se disculpo  
  
Pero que es lo que te pasa pregunto Jeannette mirando a lily y tallandose la espalda  
  
Es que ya no aguanto tengo que terminar los deberes de   
  
Encantamientos,historia de la magia y transformaciones mas el trabajo extra  
  
Que trabajo extra pregunto Michelle con curiosidad  
  
La profesora mcgonagall dijo que si queria subir mi promedio con ella le entregara un trabajo para el regreso de vacaciones  
  
Entonces dijio Jeannette no hay problemas tienes tres semanas para hacerlo  
  
No es tan facil tendre que quedarme para hacerlo y eso implica muchas cosa dijo con triztesa  
  
Michelle la miro sabia que quedarse seria aguantar a james potter por tres semanas algo que lily no queria ya que lo habia estado evitando desde lo de la noche de hallowen y esquivar al chico en vacaciones se haria mas difícil ya que no se esconderia cuando fuera a clases ni se perderia en la multitud.  
  
entonces nos quedaremos contigo no micha le dijo a michelle mientras le guiñaba un ojo  
  
si afirmo esta sonriendole a la pelirroja  
  
y tambien convnceremos a raven de que se quede  
  
aaaaaaaaaay muchas gracias dijo lily abrazando a sus amigas  
  
no hay de que y hablando de raven no saben donde esta esa chica siempre se esta escondiendo en le fiesta de hallowen despues de cuando bajo del esenario solo la vi bailar media pieza con mike dijo jeannete  
  
eso es por que estabas muy entretenida con remus afirmo lily mirando a jeannete picaramente  
  
ya aaaa dijo jeannete sonrojandose  
  
bien les voy a contar algo dijo mirando hacia los lados pero no le vayan a dcir esto a nadie se trata de raven  
  
que pasa con ella preguntaron las chicas preocupoadas.......  
  
lo que era james parecia zombie andante sin ningun rumbo fijo y con cara de idiota(cuando me refiero a cara de idiota es a cara de andar soñando de despierto no a cara de crabe y goyle) caminaba como flotando y sus amigos se comenzaron a preocupar cuando james le dio un fuerte abrazo a snape cuando salian a los jardines   
  
que rayos les pasa pregunto asustado colagusano mientras picaba a james con la varita durante la cena este ni se inmutaba  
  
sirius mientras se undia en sus pensamientos durante horas  
  
remus chasqueaba los dedos en la cara de sirius para ver si salia de su ensimismamiento   
  
solo una cosa hizo que el aspecto de su cara cambiara a la de una manera muy similar a la de un perro que ve a un cartero   
  
mike que se acercaba a unas cuantas sillas donde se encontraba raven cenando junto con michelle  
  
que se supone que busca ese inepto en nuestra mesa dijo con un tono acido  
  
james tambien salio de su nube y miro hacia el lado de raven donde mike ya se habia sentado  
  
james sujeto rapidamente el hombro de sirius por si a este se le ocurria pararse a hacer alguna imprudencia  
  
mientras tanto raven parecia hacer caso omiso de las disculpas de mike  
  
en serio raven decia ala chica que habia dejado de comer y miraba a la mesa de ravenclaw- no fue a proposito yo no queria fue el, yo disculpame fue una estupidez de mi parte luego …..  
  
bajo la voz  
  
……luego black llego y hecho a perder todo te juro que….. si no hubiera sido por el idiota de black  
  
pum  
  
raven habia dejado en la mesa sus cubirtos con un golpe seco  
  
unos cuantos del gran comedor miraron hacia la chica  
  
Michelle que se habia pasado unas sillas mas adelantes miraba con la boca abierta mientras que lo chicos miraban cautelosos  
  
Mike miraba a todas partes para ver que no llamara mucho la atención  
  
Raven se dispuso a marcharse pero mike la habia tomado de el brazo y antes de que este pudiera decirle algo  
  
PLAF¡¡¡  
  
Raven le habia dado una bofetada a mike este estaba sorprendido tomandose la mejilla y raven tenia una expresión fria   
  
No me toques dijo en un susurro  
  
Srita. Whithe se oyo una voz  
  
Todos miraban expectantes la escena la profesora mcgonagall se encontraba detrás de raven tenia una mirada severa y ceia a la chica con desaprobación  
  
A mi despacho dijo rapidamente y raven salio del gran comedor junto con la profesora mcgonagall  
  
Mike se paro y le envio una exprecion de odio a sirius quein no dudo en devolversela hasta que un chirriante voz lo saco de su mirada de profundo desagrada hacia sirius  
  
Señor stivenson acompañeme a mi despacho dijo….  
  
Ya en la noche en la sala comun todos discutian lo de el gran comedor especialmenete las chicas  
  
Se lo merecia dijo Jeannette  
  
Claro que se lo merecia pero como se le ocurre agredir a un prefecto en medio del gran comedor y enfrente de los profesores dijo lily  
  
Todo estara bien dijo Michelle no creo que la expulsen  
  
Yo tampoco dijo una voz fria detrás de ella  
  
Raveeen a que hora llegaste¡¡????? Dijeron al unisonio las chicas  
  
Tranquilas no pasara nada dijo raven solo sera un pequeño castigo no pasara de ah  
  
Vaya dijo en tono alegre lily me alegro  
  
Por cierto otra cosa  
  
Que dijeron curiosas las chicas  
  
Me voy a beauxbeatons por dos meses de intercambio una chica de alla vendra en mi lugar  
  
Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡?  
  
Entonces no pasaras las navidades aquí dijo jeannete con tristesa me ire el primer dia de vacaciones de navidad pienso que para principios de febrero ya estare aqu  
  
Te vamos a extrañar dijeron las chicas abrazandola  
  
Todavía no me voy dijo esta bueno voy alla abajo a terminar unos deberes  
  
Aunque no lo crean la voy a extrañar dijo jeannette….  
  
…..estas bien pregunto sirius a raven se habian sentado en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea mientras que los chicos hcian algunos deberes mas alla  
  
si contesto esta no ha pasado nada excepto que ….  
  
Raven le conto lo de beauxbatons a sirius como reaccion el chico  
  
Que?????????????????? Dijo levantandose de su asiento  
  
Raven le sonrio sera por dos meses en mi lugar vendra otra chica  
  
Vaya dijo sirius sin disimular cierto disgusto, bueno espero que te vaya bien alla, por cierto toma dijo esto extendiéndole un pergamino   
  
Que es pregunto RAVEN   
  
Bueno la ora vez cuando lo de el baile lo dejaste en la mesa y no me habia dado tiempo de dartelo hasta ahora tu la escribiste no es asi  
  
Si dijo raven poniendose roja  
  
Le has puesto tonada ya?   
  
Solo a una parte dijo aun mas roja  
  
En el baile has cantado muy bien me pregunto si querrias no se solo por curiosidad cantarme una parte  
  
Aquí???? Dijo RAVEN   
  
Por que no? En el baile has cantado y ha habido demasiada gente no creo que les moleste escuchar una voz tan maravillosa como la tuya por favor dijo sirius en tono suplicante y poniendo carita de triztesa  
  
Bien dijo raven timidamente  
  
Espera puedo esperar a que se desocupe la sala un poco si te sientes mejor  
  
Cuando en la sala solo quedaban ellos sirius le dijo a raven   
  
Su promesa señorita  
  
Raven suspiro y comenzo a cantar  
  
Alto como es con los labios encendidos  
  
Cada dia doy con el en las escalera  
  
Y me tengo que aguantar con las ganas que le tengo  
  
Para no soltarme el cuello que peligro  
  
Ay amores caprichosos   
  
Ay amores clandestinos  
  
Y ay amores imposibles como el mio  
  
Se que no me ve  
  
Ni siquiera se da cuenta  
  
Que soy una mujer y me desea  
  
Me gusta imaginar  
  
Que lo traigo de cabeza  
  
Mientras que lleno con su nombre las libretas  
  
hAy amores a la carta  
  
hAy amores a cuchillo  
  
Y hay amores a las brasas como el mio  
  
En ese momento hubo algo que la hizo detenerse   
  
sirius la miraba de una manera extraña era una mirada penetrante pero habia algo en esa mirada algo que no era normal la chica se perdio en los ojos grises del chico mientras que lentamente se ivan acercando el uno con el otro  
  
El cuerpo de raven no funcionaba solo sentia las mejillas ardiendo y en una parte de ella algo le decia que saliera corriendo de ahí pero al parecer la parte de su cerebro que controlaba los pies de la chica deseaba que aquello se diera por que o hizo el mas minimo intento de hacerlos funcionar  
  
Cuando estaban a centímetros el uno del otro hubo algo que los hiso sobresaltarse la gata de raven se abalanzo sobre su regazo y se hecho  
  
Raven pudo reaccionar  
  
Yo buenas noches sirius dijo, la cara le ardia y fue hacia la puerta que conducia a los dormitorios de las chicas..  
  
Las navidades habian llegado ya el gran comedor se encontraba adornado de una manera hermosa los doce arboles adornados con hadas de verdad atraian la atención de muchos y mas las muchas ramitas de muerdago que colgaban de el techo todos los de sexto de griffindor se encontaban en el vestíbulo despidiendose de raven que llebaba su gran baul   
  
Te la encargo mucho dijo raven a lily mientras le entregaba a sia   
  
No te preocupes dijo lily estara bien cuidada  
  
Se fue despidiendo de todos unos por uno cuando llego a james le susurro suerte en el oido a lo que el chico respondio con un abrazo cariñoso  
  
El que seguía de james era sirius quien veia al cielo y traía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones   
  
Bueno nos vemos dijo raven sonrojada extendiéndole la mano, desde lo de el nuevo intento de beso de sirius que de nuevo se vio frustado no habian vuelto a hablar  
  
Nos vemos dijo sirius dandole la mano  
  
Señorita whithe dijo la profesora mcgonagall apremiando a raven una carrosa la esperaba ya   
  
Nos vemos dijo y salio hacia el vestíbulo despareciendo de la vista de todos los chicos…  
  
Lily se dirigia con las chicas hacia la sala comun de griffindor cuando james la detuvo  
  
Puedo hablar contigo le pregunto  
  
Lily se sonrojo levemente y le dijo que las alcansaria luego  
  
Bueno sobre lo de halloween dijo james mirando a los ojos de la chica   
  
Lily aparto la mirada de la de el chico rapidamente  
  
Lo de halloween fue solo un error potter te lo dejo claro no quiero que lo malentiendas tu y yo sol somos compañeros  
  
Lily dijo interrupiendola james no tienes que hacerte la fuerte siempre no quiero que creas que solo quiero jugar contigo, se que sentimos lo mismo por que me respondiste   
  
NO dijo lily, no potter entiendelo de una buena vez fue un error no fue nada fue algo sin significado para mi por que si si quieres jugar con migo y..  
  
James se le acerco y la tomo por los hombros vamos lily se que en el fondo …en serio me gustas  
  
Pero tu a mi no le espeto lily a james cruel mente   
  
Vaya dijo james en tono seco, veo que yo tengo prohibido declarate mis sentimientos en serio por que no me sacas de mentiroso pero tu si puedes jugar conmigo no? Dijo en tono enfadado vamos besen a james potter y después diganle que no fue mas que un herror, destronsele los sentimientos por que yo soy demasiado para alguien al que no sacas de fanfarron pero solo me importo yo y no puedo sufrir ni un poco por quee? Si james potter dijo puede sufrir mientras que se muere por mi Sufrir es para los debiles que sufra james no¡? Total es alguien que para mi no tiene sentimientos   
  
Basta le dijo lily pero james la ignoro  
  
Crei que eras diferente por eso me gusta pero que caso tiene que le siga insistiendo a una chica que tal ves ni sentimientos tiene le espeto james friamente  
  
Plaf¡¡¡  
  
Lily le habia dado una bofetada a james enchuecándole las gafas mientras que este se tallaba la mejilla con la mano  
  
No tienes derecho a hablarme asi , cuando el que no tienes sentimientos eres tu  
  
Eso ya no es novedad le espeto james con un tono frio me lo has dicho miles de veces , creo que me olvidare de esto de una buena vez dijo james trate de cambar por ti evans pero no te fue suficiente pensemos quien n realidad jugo con quien  
  
Dicho esto se fue  
  
Lily se que do sola en el vestíbulo con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Pegdona se oyo una voz detrás de lily  
  
Una chica pelirroja de tz blanca ojos almendrados azules se encontraba detrás de lily  
  
Soy la nuevga alumgna de integcambio vengo de beauxbatouns….. 


	3. capiulo 7:esos celos evans

bien este es el capitulo 7 perdon por la tardansa pero esto es un embrollo del tamaño de el calamar jigante de el lago, eh tenido muchos problemas para subir este capitulo pero despues de cinco desmaius a mi primo para que me dejara usar el internet eh podido subirlo jejejejeje ahora contestare los reviews. TT aunque solo son cinco pero bueno aqui vamos me han dado mucho animos chicas  
  
violet-potter: vaya muchas gracias por tu review me ha dado mucho animo para seguir adelante con esta historia, y no creo que a raven le guste la idea pero bueno espero que sigas leyendo este fic al final  
  
sakura yusuki: elo aqui sakura espero que este tambien te guste  
  
hanna:black: gracias hanna tu review es magnifico muchas gracias en serio con estos comentarios me dan mas ganas de seguir adelante.  
  
bueno son solo 5 de los cuales uno es mio y el otro de hanna a la que ya le conteste TT pero buno espero que ahorita pongan mas, aaaaah que asco estan pasando jymmi neutron en la tele wacala ahora asi con el fic.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
capitulo 7   
  
los celos y el orgullo  
  
pegdona no se si mi espagñol egs muy buegno pego creo que egs lo mejog que puego haceg y creo que he dicho las pagabras cogectas ¿no?  
  
oh sisisisisi dijo esta percatandose de la chica es que lo siento estaba distraida asi que tu eres la nueva chica ah soy lily evans dijo extendiendole la mano  
  
sacrlett court (aaah no se me ocurrio otra cosa que poner) dijo extendiodole la mano, mmmmm el chico con eg que pegeabas ega tu novio?  
  
que no no no de ninguna manera no seria novio de una persona tan.... ush insoportable  
  
buegno pagece una pegsona muy integesante y atragtiva  
  
lily sintio un leve ardor en el estomago del cual hiso caso omiso  
  
pues no lo es dijo  
  
oh señorita court no la esperabamos tan pronto se escucho una voz detras de ellas   
  
el profesor dumblendore se encontraba detras de lily  
  
ah aaaah profesor dumblendore buenas tardes dijo la chica tratando de ser cortes con el director al cual admiraba mucho  
  
buenas tardes señorita evans, bueno señorita court creo que lo mejor sera llevarla a dar un recorrido por el castillo para que se familiarize con el, yo soy el director de estenplantel albus dumblendore dijo acercandose a la francesa  
  
oh profegssog dumblendoge en my pais usteg egs una pegsona muy conosiga, mucho gusto  
  
bueno vamos dijo  
  
pogsupuegsto  
  
señorita evans no gusta acompañarnos  
  
oh yo profesor es que tengo muchos deberes que terminar  
  
oh si la responsabilidad una gran virtud muy bien señorita evans  
  
lily salio de el vestibulo la blanca nieve cubria todos el paisaje mientras que chicos patinaban en el lago que estaba congelado  
  
iva sumida en sus pensamientas , en el poco tiempo que habia pasado con la francesaesta no le habia quedado muy buena impresion de la extranjera, lily no tenia rumbo alguno y párecia ida hasta que ...  
  
PLAF  
  
una bola de nieve habia ido a estrellarse en su rojo cabello, salio de sus pensamientos y se volteo  
  
PERO QUIEN HA SIDO EL IDOTA??¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ rugio la chica  
  
el paisaje estaba decierto , de arbol mas cercano se asomo una cabeza algo paliducha y con una gran gasa en la mejilla.  
  
lo siento lily se disculpo lupin, la bola no era para ti  
  
remus? pero que   
  
remus tiene mal punteria dijo alguien a su lado tomandola por el hombro  
  
lily se volteo para ver la cara apuesta de sirius  
  
tu de donde saliste dijo lily apartandose de sirius  
  
hola a ti tambien dijo, sirius, oye no has visto a peter esta enterrado por alguna parta de aqui dijo examinando el suelo  
  
no no lo he visto  
  
en serio lily disculpame no queria darte a ti dijo cuando ya estuvo otra vez a su lado  
  
ten mas cuidado para la proxima dijo lily  
  
a remus simpre ha sido algo malo en la punteria con bolas de nieves ,  
  
el bueno para eso es james y esta gasa lo empeora dijo remus pasa algo pregunto al ver que lily crispaba el rostro al oir aquel nombre  
  
discutieron verdad dijo sirius , que con un movimiento de la varita hiso que unas 10 bolas de nieves persiguiran a unos slytherin de segundo que caminaban por ahi  
  
no lo digas como si hubiera algo entre nosotros  
  
entonces si discutieron ¿no? dijo aventando mas bolas de nieves por todos lados  
  
no dijo lily  
  
mira yo los vi dijo sirius abentandole ahora a un chico de ravenclaw de tercero  
  
entonces por que preguntas grito lily ademas por tienes que andar viedo lo que no debes dijo lily   
  
remus y sirius que aun aventaba bolas de nieve a cualquiera que pasara por ahi alzaron las cejas  
  
que yo sepa , yo no te dije nada cuando tu nos estabas espiando a raven y a mi cuando lo de el baile de halloween  
  
como... por..  
  
raven los vio y me dijo ella tiene ojos de gato  
  
raven es mi amiga se apresuro a decir  
  
james tambien es mi amigo  
  
yo no iva a dejar a raven sola con....  
  
con migo dijo sirius , raven ya esta grandecita para defendese sola dijo aventandole la bola a un chico de 7 de huflepuff  
  
lily lo miraba fieramente, trataste de besarla  
  
y se defendio perfectamente dijo sirius y a comparacion de tu amigito prefecto stivenson no la oblige a nada, pero no se trata de mi y raven si no de ti y james  
  
mira yo ya le deje bien claro las cosas a potter dijo lily mientras que le quitaba la varita a sirius para que dejara de habentar bolas por doquiera, y el ya esta grandesito para arreglarselas asi que no te importa  
  
lily dijo lupin enseguida mira sirius y james son como mis hermanos es natural que nos preocupemos por el  
  
pues no tienen que hacerlo chillo lily , yo simpre soy la mala no , pues saben que no me interesa lo que digan ustedes dijo y se marcho  
  
creo que tiene complejos existenciales diji sirius mientras veian como lily entraba en el castillo, bueno sigamos buscando a peter antes de que se afixie....  
  
james estaba en su habitacion miraba la ventana de enfrente algo adormitado cuando tocaron la puerta , este hiso caso omiso mientas cerraba las cortinas de su cama  
  
las cortinas se corrieron y una almohada se estrello en su rostro tirandole las gafas  
  
oigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan dijo alzo la vista y para su sorpresa no eran los chicos si no michelle y jeannte quienes miraban a james  
  
lo vimos todo dijo michelle abentandole otra almohada  
  
oyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dijo james que hacen ustedes aqui es el cuarto de los chicos  
  
aaaaaaaah en serio pense que era el baño de las chicas dijo jeannte sarcasticamente  
  
ajajajaja dijo james que graciosa , que tal si no me encontraba en condiciones para visitas y ustedes entran asi como asi  
  
bueno hemos tocado antes de entrar ademas ya estoy acostumbrada a ver miserias , y no vengo a hablar de eso si no de ti riña con lily  
  
no estoy de humor para hablar de evans dijo james  
  
mira potter me vas a escuchar, ¿como estas eh?  
  
que como estoy que como estoy ah estoy genial me encuentro de maravilla total ya me acostumbre a que lily me abofetee y me trate de la patado total que mas da no el amor de mi vida me rachaze es algo de todos los dias y que me rompa el corazon tambien no ,mira no necesito la lastima de nadie y...  
  
no te hagas la victima potter ya estas demasiado a costumbrado a que todo se cumpla como tu quieres no grito jeanntte mira no estoy diciendo que lo que hizo lily estuviera bien pero esta confundidad entiendelo ella no es asi normalmente  
  
entonces ella no es normal dijo james  
  
mira se que lily en realidad esta confundidad, el caso es que no me negaras que tu tampoco has obrado muy bien , siempre te andas pavoneando por ahi, jugando con esa estupida snitch, lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra y esas cosas son la que lily detesta , se que has cambiado pero habese uno es ciego mira dale tiempo  
  
y....  
  
claro no cuando a la señorita se le pegue la gana no mira mejor me olvido de esto ya me di cuenta que ella me odia y asi lo voy a dejar le dijo a jeannte  
  
ay potter nunca crei que te rindieras tan facilmente pense que eras preseverante le grito michelle tomandolo de las manos  
  
a michelle¡?  
  
esta lomignoro estaba inspirada  
  
mira potter tienes que ser fuerte y salir adelante , no puedes desplomarte asi de facil tienes que ser fuerte y demustrale a lily que en verdad la quieres ,   
  
a michelle..... volvio a decir el chico  
  
volvio a ser ignorado  
  
yo se que siempre andamos de la greña con ustedes pero en verdad no es asi un claRo ejemplo de esto es raven parece como si los dtestara pero en realIdad le gusta sirius  
  
MICHELLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
que? dijo viendo a jeantte que señalaba la puerta con una exprecion de terror  
  
michelle volteo y se llevo las manos a la boca  
  
sirius se encontraba en el puerta junto con remus y peter medio boquiabierto viendo a las chicas  
  
yo no dije nada dijo rapidamente michelle  
  
raven te va a matar michelle dijo james  
  
que whithe que whithe. repetia sirius mientras se acercaba a las chicas  
  
sirius sirusin lindo verdad que vas a actuar como si nada como no supieras esto dijo michelle  
  
yoooo...... comenzo pero un grito ahogado de jeannte lo interrumpio  
  
aaaaaaaaaaay , este es el fin dios mio raven nos va a colgar vivas su lado oscuro va a salir a relucir y...  
  
calmate jeany decia michlle mientras tomaba a su amiga paranoivca por lo hombros y la sangoloteaba todo va a estar bien raven nunca se va a enterar de esto  
  
la puerta se vlvio a abrir   
  
que hacen ustedes aqui? pregunto lily  
  
es el cuarto de chicos dijo dirius aqui dormimos   
  
no ustedes dijo lily ellas  
  
ah nada no hacemos nnada ni siquiera estamos aqui dijeron las chicas saliendo de la habitacion  
  
mmmmmmmmm la profesora mcgonagall nos quiere a todos afuera dijo lily en tono autoritario  
  
y salio con las chicas  
  
resulto que la profesora mcgonagall los queria para presentarles a la chica de intercambio , causando un gran sermon de una hora que hiciera que sirius pusiera en practica, la tecnica de dormir con los ojos abiertos y que los demas chicos se aburrieran por un largo rato,  
  
cuando la profesora mcgonagall se hubo retirado y los chicos se presentaba con scarlett  
  
bonjour mademoiselle, enchante decia sirius mientras le besaba la mano a la chica, soy sirius black a sus ordenes  
  
oh messie black es ugsteg togo un conquigstagor eso en mi paigs es muy bien visto  
  
aqui tambian madame aqui tambien dijo sirius  
  
pero que cinico decia michelle viendo a sirius  
  
aaah ya quitate canuto dijo james empujandolo hacia un lado  
  
james dijo este extendiendole la mano seductoramente a la francesa, james potter a tu sevicio  
  
la francesa rio  
  
lily puso los ojos en blancos  
  
y ya has recorido el castillo, por que veras nadie lo conoce tan bien como yo, asi que si quieres puedo mostrarte todo lo que quieras  
  
lily que estaba tomando un baso de agua escupio  
  
queeeeeeee dijo esta claro que no si alguien le va a enseñar algo a scarlett seremios remus y yo por que nosotros somo prefectos  
  
remus que estaba tras sirius se encogio  
  
ahora si me permites dijo tomando el brazo de la chica, scarlett debe de estar muy cansada ya asi que....  
  
que evans ahora tambien le vas a hablar mal de mi ?  
  
eso no te interesa le espeto lily  
  
jeannte se apresuro a sacar a la chica de enmedio de la disputa entre los dos chicos  
  
vamos lily dijo michelle  
  
ya estando las chicas en el dormitorio hablaban entusiasmadamente, mientras se ponian las pijamas  
  
en serio scarlett decia jeannte debes tenerte cuidado con black es un coqueto a mas no poder  
  
no se preocupen dijo la chica mientras acomodaba sus cosas egs muy lindo pego nada mas , eg que me ha pagecido guapo eg eg de gafas ¿james? no  
  
crash   
  
todas voltearon a ver ha lily a quien se le habia caido un portaretrato haciendose añicos  
  
ah yo lo lo siento se apresuro a decir la chica mientras arreglaba todo con su varita y se metia a la cama................................  
  
asi llego el dia de navidad, , la chica de beauxbatons era el tema de conversacion , y por alguna extraña razon a lily le molestaba eso , mas que nada que la chica solo anduviera pegada a james y este ni siquiera le dirigiese la palabra ella, pero no aceptaria que fueran celos y siempre ponia excusas un tanto raras, la mañana de navidad las chicas recibieron regalos de sus padres y de raven que estaba en francia , le habia mandado una lechuza con una carta en la que decia que francia era un lugar esplendido y que todos la trataban muy bien pero que las extrañaba, y fue despues de la cena de navidad cuando paso algo que hiso darse cuenta a james de los celos de lily....  
  
la cena habia terminado y todos se dirigian a sus respectivas salas comunes , lily vio que la francesa detenia a james en un pasillo cercas de las escaleras que cambiaban de lugar a cada rato lily no pudo evitar seguirlos  
  
se escondio detras de unos de las armaduras  
  
que pasa escarlet prgunto el chico  
  
buegno egs que ....  
  
dime   
  
egs que vegas hace tiempo que me peguntagba que que ega esa puegta de ahi y como tu...  
  
james la miro extrañado se acerco a la puerta y la abrio unas cuantas escobas cayeron es solo una bodega  
  
oh dijo la chica acercandose a james quien lo digia, miga dijo señalando hacia el techo muegdago  
  
vaya dijo james   
  
la chica se le fue acercando y el tambien se inclinaba hacia la chica  
  
lily se encontraba furiosa por dentro esa chica habia ido demasiado lejos pero al parecer james ya se habia olvidado de ella salio sigilosamente de detras de la armadura y se fue corriendo antes de confirmas su temor , pero por que sentia eso , desde cuando le importaba lo que james potter hiciera de su vida, los ojos se le comenzaron a nublar mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo   
  
ouch¡¡¡ lily habia tropezado en uno de los escalone haciendola rodar hast abajo  
  
james estaba a un palmo de scarlett que deseaba que eso se diera por que estaba en la mejor dispocicion de besarlo hasta que james reacciono  
  
ah lo siento scarlett pero no  
  
pegdon??? dijo la chica se supogne que me beses hay muegdago asi que...  
  
no lo siento dijo james mira no puedo simplemente no me gustas , lo siento dijo alejandose  
  
es la pelirroja de ojos vegdes vegdag  
  
james sonrio y asintio mientras doblaba dejando a la francesa sola,  
  
comenzo a bajar las escalera cuando vio una espesa mata de cabello rojo tirado y despues completando la figura de lily quien estaba inconciente tirada en el suelo con la pierna doblada de una forma bastante irregula  
  
lily¡¡¡¡¡ dijo mientras corria a su alcanze y la tomaba en sus barzos lily lily despierta   
  
lily abria los ojos  
  
que ha psado le pregunto un james preocupado  
  
yo... lily aun no reaccionaba muy bien entonces el dolor que sentia la hizo reaccionar  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaugh dijo mientras tomaba la pierna y se le volvian a nublar los ojos y el color de su cara pasaba a un blanco  
  
que paso lily volvia preguntar a james tienes una pierna rota , la cargo   
  
ven tenemos que llevarte a la enfermeria  
  
nnoo dijo devilmente yo puedo sola decia mientras trataba de soltarse de james  
  
no seas terca como cress que te deje aqui con media pierna rota  
  
yo puedo sola volvio a decir quiero que me dejes en paz potter  
  
que te pasa lily por favor es por tu bien le decia james comenzando a a caminar con dificultad por que la chica trataba de despegarse con los brazos  
  
quiero que me bajes ungh ahora vete con ....  
  
ya callate lily si te voy a llevar a la enfermeria asi que estate quieta  
  
lily comenzaba a llorar unas lagrimas silenciosa  
  
ya se que duele la tranqulizo james pronto llegaremos  
  
no.... quiero que ugh tu...... me... lleves dijo entre cortadamente ya que el dolor de la puerna y el nudo que tenia en la garganta le impedian hablar bien  
  
no hay marcha atras evans tienes una pierna rota, ademas no tengo nada mejor que hacer  
  
si.... claro dijo lily entre sarcasmo  
  
por que te pones en ese plan eh? te juro que   
  
me da igual lo que hagas potter legrito lily  
  
tu no estas asi solo por el dolor verdad  
  
es algo que no te importa , por que no te vas con tu francesita eh, se callo en seguida, eso se le habia salido  
  
james la miro sorprendido y luego sonrio mas sin embargo ya no dijo nada mas   
  
llego a la enfermeria donde la señora ponfrey la recibio  
  
dios mio niña donde te hisiste eso , ay dios bueno pero eso lo reparo en seguida ,con un movimiento muy complicado de su varita le pego en la pierna   
  
ah ya no me duele dijo lily estirando la pierna  
  
lo se dijo la señora ponfrey tu huesos ya estan bien mas sin embargo aun no puedes caminar ya que estan debiles por lo que te quedaras en la enfermeria  
  
bueno dijo la chica resignada, potter james se volteo para verla   
  
gracias dijo esta algo avergonzada  
  
james se despidio  
  
james habia regresado a la sala comun lily estaria unos dias en la enfermeria en lo que sus huesos volvian a estar fuertes, le alegraba saber que sentia celos de scarlett pero no sabia si le hablaria   
  
a esos de las doce de la noche james desperto sobresaltado miro a su alrededor remus y peter dormian pero sirius no estaba en la cama , james se paro y bajo las frias escaleras que conducian a la sala , sirius estaba sentado contenplando las debiles llamas de la chimenea  
  
no puedes dormir canuto  
  
sirius se volvio , eh este, no dijo volviendo a observar las llamas  
  
james suspiro y se sento a su lado  
  
que pasa?  
  
no es nada volvio a decir srius  
  
es por lo de raven verdad  
  
bueno pues...  
  
oye sirius te gusta .....raven?  
  
sirius miraba a su amigo con sus ojos grises penetrantes, si contesto este  
  
je lo sabia dijo al fin , bueno ya me esta dando sueño me voy a la cama  
  
sirius se quedo sentado pensando en verdad le gustaba esa chica pero estaria bien?.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ya acabe no ha quedado como queria pero bueno dejen reviews please nos vemos en el sig, cao byeeeeeeeee 


	4. capitulo8:sentimientos declarados

capitulo 8  
  
sentimientos declarados  
  
los dos mese habian pasado muy rapido para algunos para otros al contrario habia sido una eternidad. al menos eso pensaban lily , james y sirius ,aunque james se hubiera dado cuenta de los celos de lily hacia el y scarlett aun estaba dolido por la palabras crueles de la chica mas sin embargo muy en el fondo su ser se encontraba muy feliz y de vez en cuando no podia dejar de pensar en la chica y en lo irresistible que se estaba volviendo la situacion.  
  
para lily los dos meses se hicieron dos siglos , ya era un alivio no tener en el grupo y mismo dormitorio a la francesita delicada y quejumbrosa aparte de pegoste que era como ella habia bautizado a la chica , mas sin embargo no aceptaria que la razon a la mania que le tenia hacia la de beauxbatons era a causa de los celos que tenia por verla tan pegada a james todo el tiempo y tambien ella aun no le hablaba a james, al menos la profesora mc gonagall le habia dado permiso para entregar su trabajo especial en una semana mas a causa por la pierna lessionada que ya estaba mejorando mucho.....  
  
al que tambien ya se le habian hecho eternos los dos meses fue a sirius , desde que se entero que era el amor secreto de raven no dejaba de pensar en ella y se daba de topes por no haberse dado cuenta antes, tambien recordaba mucho la platica con james donde le decia a su inseparable compañero de que efectivamente lo misteriosa de la chica se le hacia demasiado atractivo, como una caja que esperase ser abierta, mas sin embargo ¡¿ el enamorado en verdad?¡ nunca habia tenido una relacion seria con alguien y se podria considerar como el chico mas mujeriego de todo hogwarts y raven ya habia sido demasiado lastimada para que el llegara a complicar las cosas mas sin enbargo un gran deseo de protejer a esa chica le invadia el corazon , ¿y si se arriesgara a tener algo con ella? queria protejerla pero quien la protegeria de el mismo..........  
  
asi llego el dia en que llegaria la chica , michelle y jeannete se encontraban mas nerviosas que desde el dia de la revelacion de un secreto que les podria costar la vida segun jeannte y seguian a sirius por todos lados para decirle que actuara normal, por lo que el chico un poco arto les contestaba que el era el mismo de siempre y que no tenia por que actuar diferente , remus y peter siempre reian al ver la cara de xasperacion del chico cada que se le acercaban las dos chicas.  
  
asi llego la hora de la comida, el professor dumblendore reunio ha todos los profesores para una junta informativa por lo que el resto de el dia ya no tendrian mas clases explico lily mientras comia pure de patatas y costillas asadas.  
  
ya me preocupe por raven dijo lily despues de terminar de comer es hora para que ya hubiera llegado   
  
jejeje no te preocupes en cualquier momento llegara dijo mientras miraba a todos lados  
  
por que tan nerviosa se escucho una voz un tanto fria detras de jeannete   
  
las tres chicas voltearon a ver   
  
raven se encontraba detras de ellas con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro  
  
raven gritaron las tres chicas y se le fueron encima  
  
sirius,remus y peter(james tenia practica de quidditch)miraban sonrientes la esena   
  
te hemos extrañado mucho le decia lily quien ya habia dejado de abrazar a la chica y trataba de despegar a michelle y a jeannete de esta  
  
es verdad vamos debes estar cansada come algo y despues subamos a la sala juntas le dijo michelle olvidando por completo sus nervios  
  
ya he comido dijo raven amablemente mejor subamos a la sala comun tenemos mucho de que hablar.....  
  
a unas cuantas sillas mas alla sirius hablaba con los chicos  
  
quieren ver como hago que jeannete y michelle se mueran de los nervios  
  
serias capaz dijo remus mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa  
  
hazlo hazlo decia peter expectante   
  
sirius se paro y se dirigio a las chicas  
  
vamos pues dijo lily parandose de su asiento  
  
las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar cuando una voz las detuvo  
  
no me vas a saludar raven? pregunto la voz de sirius detras de ella  
  
michell y jeannte se tensaron  
  
es verdad disculpame sirius, como te fue en estos dos meses dijo raven con un tono mucho mas amable que el que uso con las chicas  
  
bueno no ha estado mal se te xtrañaba claro pero he descubierto muchas cosas  
  
michelle miro alertada a sirus  
  
buuuuuueno dijo jeannte tomando a raven por la manga y empujando a sirius hasta su asineto   
  
raven tiene que descansar ya que viajo mucho y tu tienes que seguir comiendo a ono creceras fuerte y sano black asi que largo y salio corriendo junto con raven mientras que michelle miraba ofendida a sirius y le susurraba °°me la debes black°°  
  
subieron a la sala comun y entraon a sus dormitorios las cosas de raven ya estaban ahi  
  
ah chicas disculpenos pero michelle y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente y salieron sin siquiera mirar a las chicas  
  
lily las miro extrañada y despues fijo su vista en raven iva a decir algo pero la chica la interrumpio  
  
¿y como te ha ido con james? pregunto  
  
lily parecio incomodarse no nos va dijo en tono gelido y no nos ira ya estoy harta que la gente ....  
  
sabes lily dijo raven interrumpiendola, habia puesto su semblante mas serio que indicaba callate y no se te ocurra interrumpirme, mira se que james no es exactamente tu principe azul pero ya no nieges que te atrae , en primer lugar no debiste besarlo y en segundo mucho menos darle una bofetada , aunque paresca raro tambien siente , y no no te quiero poner como la mala de el cuento dijo en cuanto vio que lily abria la boca para protestar, mira de alguna a otra forma james en estos ultimos meses ha maduradao ya no habienta maleficios ala primera persona qiue se pone frente a el y tienes que aceptar que esta cambiando , a james se le respeta y a todo el mundo le cae bien sinedo como es y no tenia necesidad de cambiar y si ha cambiado es por ti , de una u otra manera el que siempre saldra perdiendo aqui es el y no tu por que no dejas de engañarte lily , la verdad es para que hubieras mantenido la calma el dia de tu pleito con james , nada ganste con enojarte, piensalo  
  
lily se quedo pensativa y miro al suelo como sabes todo eso ¡?  
  
digamos que tengo contactos contesto raven bueno necesito darme una ducha dicho esto se metio al baño y lily salio de la habitacion   
  
unos minutos despues regresaron jeannte y michelle a la habitacion  
  
a donde se fueron? pregunto jeannte vamos a esperarlas aqui micha le dijo a su compañera  
  
esta suspiro ya no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo con esto , tenemos que decirselo dijo michelle  
  
de ninguna manera sabes lo raven seria capaz hacernos si se entera de lo que hisimos nos mataria  
  
¿por que habria de matarlas? dijo raven en tono indferente habia salido de la ducha estaba enbuelta en una toalla azul y se secaba el largo cabello negro con una segunda toalla con estampado de gatitos  
  
michelle y jeannte miraron aterradas a la chica y michelle sucumbio ante tanta presion  
  
bien raven no te enojes y trata de mantener la calma con lo que te voy a decir  
  
a su lado jeannte entre sollosos y suplicas le decia a michelle que no dijera nada...  
  
abajo en la sala comun no habia mucha gente lily miraba hacia los patios sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que un gran estruendo hizo que saliera de su esimismamiento  
  
¡¿QUE USTEDES HICIERON QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!  
  
la puerta de roble de el dormitorio de las chicas salio de la nada aterrisndo en el centro de la sala comun, en seguida salieron michelle y jeannte corriendo seguidas por raven quien iva semidesnuda exepto por la toalla las primeras pedian ayuda a gritos a lily mientras salian por el retrato de la señora gorda y raven con una exprecion entre diabolica, asesina y demente las seguia corriendo haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de lily y las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros tambien se perdio de vista al salir  
  
sirius que estaba en un sillon y sabia perfectamente a que se debia tal escandalo suspiro y salio tras las chicas caminando tranquilamente   
  
corre corre corre gritaba jeannte a michelle quienes de promto se encontarron con el equipo de quidditch de griffindor a qienes le quitaron dos escobas montaron en ellas y salieron volando por uno de los pasillos  
  
que les pasa? prgunto james curioso  
  
mira hacia atras le grito michelle mientras doblaba por un pasillo  
  
james volteo y vio a raven que iva tras las chicas hecha una fiera aparte de las vistas de su compañeros por ver a una chica por los pasillos con solo de vestimenta una toalla  
  
se los dijeeeeeeeeeee grito james en seguida raven pasaba a su lado ya caminando pero con una cara de muuuuy pocos amigos   
  
los de el equipo miraban expectantes a la chica como perros a carniceria  
  
tranquila reiv le dijo james que a respuesta solo tomo la cara fulminante de la chica   
  
yo tambien te extrañeeeeeee le grito mientras desaparecia de la vista entonces aparecio sirius viendo a los de el equipo que aun segian babeando   
  
ten cuidado le aconsejo james a su amigo   
  
no te preocupes le dijo , hey ustedes se van a quedar ciegos dijo fulminando a los de el equipo con la mirada  
  
doblo tambien el pasillo  
  
no hay salida dijo jeannte bajando de la escoba de james  
  
que hacemos pregunto jeannete  
  
habian llegado a un pasillo que no tenia salida alguna en eso divisaron la figura de su perseguidora que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellas  
  
raven fue sin querer te lo juramos fue un accidente , mmatala a ella matala a ella decia jeannte mirando y señalando a michelle  
  
gracias amiga le exclamo michelle  
  
yo excalmo raven fieramnete solo...ustedes.....  
  
para el infarto de sus victimas raven saco su varita cuando de pronto una calida mano se situaba en su cintura y otra suvemente bajaba su brazo y le quitaba la varita y en un susurro una voz le decia al oido °°tranquila°°  
  
raven volteo el asunto estaba para infartarse sirius se encontraba ahi detras de ella tomandola por la cintura tladraba a raven con una mirada calida por lo que la chica se puso excesivamente roja  
  
sirius la condujo aun abrazandola a una puerta de un aula vacia  
  
las chicas que estaban en el suelo suspiraron aliviadas  
  
fermaportus dijo sirius sellando la puerta se aparto de esta y se sento en el escritorio y fijo su penetrante mirada en raven quien estaba parada mirando hacia el suelo,  
  
estaba roja como un tomate  
  
estaba encerrada con sirius cuando ella solo traia como vestimenta una toalla , y sirius sabia que ella estaba enamorada de el la solo idea era aterradora hasta que la voz de el chico la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
sabes encuentro ofensivo que demuestres mas interes viendo el suelo de el aula que a mi  
  
raven fijo su mirada con la de el chico pero no la pudo sostener y miro una silla  
  
ya estas mas tranquila le pregunto amablemente a la chica  
  
s-si dijo timidamente  
  
me alegro dijo mientas se paraba de de el escritorio y se dirigia hacia la chica  
  
sirius yo ... dijo pero la interrumpio el chico  
  
no tienes por que explicarlo dijo tomandola por los brazos, supongo que detras de esa chica fria se esconde una persona muy calida y tierna ¿no?, sabes desde el baile de halloween tengo un gran deseo de besarte, me gustas raven  
  
raven se sonrojo al ver que el chico se inclinaba levemente hacia ella   
  
no habia salida, la chica se sentia como si le hubieran hechado un hechizo aturdidor y en verdad queria besar al chico , sentia su aliento y el latir de su corazon cerca de ella , estaban a un palmo y lentamente fueron besandose y rapidamente se fundieron en un beso apasionado, la chica estaba en la nubes era como flotar no le importaba que estuviera besando al chico mas solicitado de hogwarts si no el gran sentimiento de felicidad que sentia dentro de si , no se habia sentido asi desde...aun segian besandose la toalla iva resbalando lentamente... no se habia sentido asi desde lo de richard , pero richard habia jugado con ella de la manera mas cruel, tambien mike ¿sirius seria le excepcion? este beso es sincero?... el sentimiento de felicidad fue reemplazado por un sentimiento de triztesa .  
  
raven subitamente se separo de sirius y se acomodo la toalla que estaba a punto de caerse..... yo .....dijo esta esto no no puede ser .... dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada, no puede ser dijo de nuevo pero con su tono frio y gelido de siempre como queriendo confirmar que seguia siendo la chica fria e indiferente, sera que mejor me vaya dijo dirijiendose a la puerta que estaba sellada  
  
sirius le sonrio se dirigio hacia ella y le robo un beso , tus labios dicen lo contrario le dijo suavemente, me gustas mucho  
  
tu tambien a mi dijo raven en tono igual de suave un tono que sirius nunca le habia escuchado, mientras lo abrasaba , pero no quiero apresurarme a los hechos hay heridas que nunca sanan y hay cosas que nunca cambian, y no quiero sufrir mas dijo separandose de el mejor me voy y puso una mano en la puerta  
  
pero sirius la detuvo toma dijo mientras se quitaba la tunica y se quedaba con la camisa blanca de manga larga y el pantalon negro de el uniforme mientras se la entregaba a raven, no voy a dejar que subas asi   
  
raven tomo la tunica y exclamo un debil gracias, sonrio   
  
bien pero yo no voy a dejar que veas mas de lo debido asi que volteate y cierra los ojos y no se te ocurra voltear dijo en un tono que sirius tampoco habia escuchado de ella  
  
sirius suspiro me lo tendre que perder dijo sinceramente  
  
raven rio  
  
si te volteas te dejo ciego lo juro  
  
no te preocupes dijo sirius volteandose con los ojos cerrados  
  
raven se quito la toalla   
  
sirius miro de soslayo a raven aunque solo alcanzo a ver su espalda volvio a cerrar lo ojos al instante  
  
ya estoy lista dijo   
  
como sirius era mas alto la tunica le arrastraba por los pies y de las mangas tambien  
  
sirius rio te ves graciosa  
  
aaay no seas asi le dijo raven  
  
aunque si he de serte sincero me gustaba mas la toalla, pero es demasiado bueno como para compartirlo   
  
mi varita le dijo raven a sirius que se la dio   
  
alohomora exclamo esta la puerta se abrio y salieron juntos hacia el retrato de la señora gorda   
  
°°copo de nieve dijo sirius   
  
claro claro dijo la señora gorda apartandose en la sala comun ya no estaba la puerta tirada en el centro   
  
algunos chicos aun terminaban deberes ,subieron por las escaleras que conducian a los dormitorios de las chicas   
  
ya te traje sana y salva dijo este eh cumplido mi mision asi que me retiro buenas noches y duerme bien  
  
buenas noches dijo esta   
  
sirius hizo el ademan de irse pero tomo de nuevo a raven y la volvio a besar a lo que la chica tambien le respondio se volvieron a separar  
  
hasta mañana le dijo sirius mientras bajaba a los escalones raven se despidio con la mano no podia articular palabra alguna, se volteo y entro a la habitacion donde las chicas ya tenian las pijamas puestas  
  
donde habias estado pregunto lily eh estado muy preocupada que fue todo lo de hace rato y como es que si saliste desnuda traes una tunica lo doble de tu tamaño  
  
raven tenia aun el pensamiento con los labios de sirius y no pelaba a lily quien ya la sangoloteaba para que reaccionara  
  
jeannte le tronaba los dedos en la cara pero raven aun parecia dormida  
  
ay dios tiene algo dijo alarmada lily  
  
que esta no es la tunica de sirius? dijo jennete  
  
sip contesto al fin raven entre risitas  
  
que paso raven? pregunto lily  
  
bueno dijo esta mientras se tiraba en la cama y suspiraba  
  
las chicas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas  
  
entonces fue como si a raven le hecharan un cubetazo de agua helada se quedo viendo a las chicas   
  
aaaaaaah.... yo esoy bien ..... estaba en unos asuntos.... de... dijo intentando parecer calmada  
  
las chicas la miraban picaramente  
  
.......................................................................  
  
bueno se que es algo corto pero bueno si no lo pnia hoy no iva a ser dentro de unos mil años no espero que les este gustando y no se preocupen pronto tendre el proximo 


	5. capitulo9: serias mi valentin

hola hola hola hola,,, jejeje ya estoy con el capitulo 9 elo aqui bien al final contestare los reviews, y dejen mas revieeeeeews XD, ultimamente he tenido ideas muy buenas pero como no he estado enfrente de la compu se me olvidan bueno aqui tienen el capitulo 9  
  
todos los personajes pertenecen a jk rowling y no ami exeptuando a los inventados por mi lokita cabezita , del cotrario seria millonaria y no me tendria que preocupar por los estupidoz examenes....  
  
capitulo 9 '¿serias mi valentin?  
  
la irritabilidad estaba en todas las chicas de griffindor de quinto por mas grande que paresca la coincidencia lily, raven y michelle se encontraban en sus dias y hasta el sumbido de una mosca serviria para hcerlas estallar de irritabilidad mas sin embargo no fue una mosca lo que hiso que lily peleara con medio mundo si no....  
  
raven miraba extrañada a lily un fin de seamana a la hora de la comida, lily comia lo mas aprisa posible y engullia los alimentos sin siquiera fijarse en el mal aspecto que daba.  
  
tranquila no creo que el filete de res comienze a caminar  
  
efe tenfo un pofo fe prifa dijo lily  
  
raven alzo la ceja, ¿perdon? que dijiste es que me distrajo la vaca a medio masticar en tu ''elegnte'' boquita  
  
lily la miro trago la comida y dijo tengo que ir a la biblioteca  
  
lily es fin de semana y ayer terminaste los deberes  
  
sip pero me falta l trabajo de mcgonagall , es para el lunes , y mi pierna ya esta completamente normaql asi que ya no tengo excusas y no quiero que piense que soy irresponsable  
  
LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, RAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN  
  
uno par de brazos se enrrollaron en los cuellos de las chicas haciendo que estas dos se golpearan la cabeza una con la otra  
  
oooouuuch jeannete que te pasa dijo lily irritada  
  
jeannete le puso un papel en la cara a lily quien se lo arrebato  
  
fin de semana en hogsmeade dijo la castaña alegremente, y se celebrara el dia de san valentin no es emocionante  
  
lily y raven alzaron la cejas  
  
ya creo que si dijo raven simulando emocion sin obtener mucho exito  
  
aaaay vamos chicas les dijo jeannte sera divertido  
  
mira jeannete yo como tu no poseo tanto tiempo libre tengo mejore cosas en que pensar le dijo lily  
  
ah eso es por que eres una amargada  
  
yo no estoy amargaada dijo lily empezando a enfadarse  
  
chicas... dijo raven siendo ignorada  
  
no lo nieges lily pareces cuarentona y eso que tienes 16 dijo jannete  
  
mira que sea una chica madura no quire decir que sea amargada y acomparacion de ti se como debo compotarme  
  
me estas diciendo inmadura  
  
si te queda el saco  
  
chicas creo que..... volvio a decir raven y denuevo fue ignorada  
  
aja y segun tu andar besando a la gente y luego hacer tu santa voluntad con ellos es maduro le espeto jeannete  
  
y eso a ti que te importa le grito lily ya enfadada a jeannete  
  
deberian aprender a controlar sus emociones dijo raven sin esperar respuesta  
  
aja como tu si controlaras las tuyas le espeto jeannete quien tambien estaba enfadada  
  
aja y que quieres decir con eso  
  
al menos cuando me enojo yo no tiro puertas le espeto lily  
  
ah ahora muestran su verdadera cara dijo raven levantandose de su asiento  
  
desde cuando te metieron en la platica whithe ? dijo jeannete  
  
desde cuando ustedes dos son mis supuestas amigas pero veo que mi opi...  
  
tu opinion nadie te la pidio le grito lily, y si asi vamos a seguir deberia consegirme amigas mas maduras  
  
bien le grito jeanette  
  
me da igual le grito raven a las chicas  
  
las tres salieron por diferentes lados de el gran comedor dejando a las 5 mesas que se enconraban dentro un tanto desconcertada  
  
raven iva hacia la sala comun de griffindor hecha una fiera  
  
copo de nieve le dijo a la dama gorda, la señora se quito dandole un paso, subio las escaleras y entro a la habitacion que estaba vacia, fue directo a su cama , recorrio las cortinas para su terror la cama no estaba vacia  
  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...  
  
jeannete caminaba por los jardines , estaba nublado y miraba las copas de los arboles donde unas cuantas lecuzas estasban reunidas  
  
por que tan pensativa? le djo una voz detras de ella  
  
se volteo  
  
hola remus , dijo mirando al chico , unos cuantos metros mas atras bajo un arbol estaban james, sirius y peter mirando quien sabe que cosa  
  
te ves deprimida  
  
ah? no es nada jejejejeje dijo volviendo a adaptar su sonrisa, ah es cierto ya has visto el tablon de enuncios en la sala, el proximo fin de semana sera en hogsmeade  
  
que no es san valentin?  
  
sipo dijo jeannete, yo me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme  
  
claro dijo lupin al instante sera un placer  
  
genial dijo jeannete  
  
remus ya hemos terminado dijo james quien ya estaba junto con los otros al lado de este  
  
bien ahora voy  
  
oye jeanette y raven? pregunto sirius  
  
jeanette tenso en rostro  
  
no se dijo esta por que me preguntas ami  
  
bueno es tu amiga  
  
era dijo jeanette, nos vemos luego remus dijo mientras se dirigia al castillo  
  
una pila de libros se extendian sobre una mesa en la biblioteca apenas dejando ver unos mechones rojos  
  
donde esta donde esta decia lily quien tenia pegada la cara a un libro grande  
  
toma, una voz detras de ella la saco de su lectura, volteo a ver quien le hablaba  
  
delante de ella se encontraba james quien le extendia un pequeño libro rojo  
  
lily lo tomo y lo leyo 'conceptos basicos de transformacion sexto curso'  
  
pagina 56 dijo james  
  
lily hojeo el libro en esa pagina se encontraba justamente lo que necesitaba y se habia pasado horas buscando  
  
tu lily pero fue interrumpida por james  
  
peter tuvo el mismo trabajo y nosotros lo ayudamos asi que ya vez un pajarito me canto que tenias ese problema  
  
yo.... muchas gracias  
  
no tienes por que darmelas, mejor apresurate o no terminaras  
  
yo disculpame por lo de....  
  
ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos dijo james tomandose la mejilla y sonriendole a lily bueno no te entretengo mas o no terminaras dijo mientras se dirigia a la salida de la biblioteca  
  
no te vallas le solto lily  
  
james giro y la miro  
  
lily agacho la cabeza para que james no viera que se habia sonrojado  
  
no soy tan buena en transformaciones y bueno tu he escuchado que eres muy bueno y necesito.....  
  
por que no le pediste ayuda a withe desde un principio  
  
bueno ella y yo ...hemos discutido y...  
  
james sonrio a lily ,con gusto te ayudo.............................  
  
michelle miraba a todos lados en la sala comun su gesto era nervioso y daba pequeños saltitos con desesperacion  
  
ay dios ay dio ay dios ay dios  
  
sirius y peter entraron a la sala comun cuando michelle vio a sirius se le avalanzo  
  
sirius que bueno que te encontre necesito ayuda es raven  
  
que tiene pregunto sirius con preocupacion  
  
ay no hay tiempo de explicar dijo jalandolo de el brazo y subiendo por las escaleras hasta a su habitacion  
  
raven estaba en un rincon de la habitacion lo mas alejada de su cama  
  
no jeannete ya te dije que no voy a salir de aqui hasta que te desagas de eso  
  
raven que pasa pregunto sirius  
  
preguntale a ella dijo mientras señalaba a michelle  
  
michelle suspiro, mis padres salieron de vacaciones con mi hermano pequeño y me mandaron a su mascota para que yo la cuidara, y la mascota de mi hermanito pues es  
  
un sapo? concluyo sirius  
  
si, raven lo ha encontrado en su cama y le dio el ataque  
  
sirius sonrio  
  
no te burles le grito raven desde su rincon mientras le aventaba una almohada  
  
no me estoy riendo dijo haciendo un gran ezfuerzo por no reirse  
  
raven le envio una mirada de reproche  
  
vamos sal de ahi ya raven le dijo sirius  
  
olvidalo le dijo raven  
  
voy a ir por ti  
  
no te atrevas  
  
sirius comenzo a dar pasos hacia raven  
  
no black no te atrevas  
  
por que les temes tanto raven?  
  
e eso es algo priva privado  
  
mas privado que lo de aquella aula vacia  
  
raven se sonrojo  
  
vamos sal raven vamos a arreglar el asunto y todo va a estar bien  
  
mientras esa cosa asquerosa no se me aceque  
  
pero si solo es peter dijo michelle  
  
jajaja exclamo peter a michelle sarcasticamente  
  
raven se paro  
  
bien pero a cualquier intento de broma  
  
yo hacer bromas , como piensas eso de mi dijo mientras le extendia la mano  
  
eres insoportable black le dijo raven y le volvia a aventar ahora una pelota de goma  
  
ahora ven aqui dijo sirius mientras llevaba a raven hacia la salida  
  
lo he encontrado grito entonces peter quien revisaba abajo de la cama de raven y alzaba el gran sapo , con la pelota de goma resbalo cayendo sobre raven, el sapo fue a dar a la cama de lily donde se quedo croando  
  
peter que habia caido sobre raven se quejaba  
  
oouch que es esto?, con la mano apreto algo ''apachurrable''  
  
raven abrio los ojos y una exprecion de terror se apodero de su rostro al ver donde tenia la mano colagusano quien apenas se percataba de que su mano estaba posada en uno de los pechos de la chica  
  
ah aaah alejateeeeeeee de mi perveeeeertido grito mientras le daba un puñeetazo a peter en la cara y lo azotaba en el suelo, y a rrastras volvio a a su rincon  
  
creo que lo mataste dijo michelle a raven tu que piensas sirius...sirius?  
  
sirius tambien tenia en la cara una exprecion de terror y furia y veia a colagusano mientras se tronaba los dedos y se arremangaba la camisa blanca de manga largas  
  
esto se va a poner feo dijo michelle.....................................  
  
asi llego la noche un par de alumnos terminaban sus deberes y lo que era raven , lily y jeannete estaban sentadas en distintos escritorios , lily finjia leer un libro mientras que jeannete platicaba entusiasmadamente con una chica de primero quien se encontraba ahi contra su voluntad y miraba temerosa a jeannete, mientras que raven se encontraba escribiendo en un sillon  
  
michelle miraba desconsertada a las chicas  
  
los chicos que estaban platicando entusiasmadamente tambien se habian percatado de esto  
  
que les pasara? se pregunto sirius mrando con interes a la chicas  
  
al parecer han discutido dijo remus  
  
james asintio, al parecer asi fue  
  
lily miraba a jeanette en realidad no encontravba a su amiga inmadura y tambien habia salido perjudicada raven cuando ella solamemte queria ayudar  
  
tendria que disculparse lo haria , despues del todo habia sido un comportamiento idiota dejo su libro en el escritorio donde se encontraba y comenzo a dirigirse , hacia jeannete quien era la que tenia mas cerca  
  
jeanette miro de reojo y vio que su compañera se acercaba fijo la mirada en la chica d primero que la miraba como si estuviera loca y dijo en voz fuerte  
  
sabes yo tenia muy buenas amigas pero dijeron que soy inmadura al menos no paresco una cuarentona  
  
lily se paro en seco, pero que cinica yo que pensaba pedirles disculpas penso y se fue de largo  
  
jeannete abrio la boca estaba segura que le iva a ir a pedir disculpas pero...  
  
oye tu dijo parandose sobre el sillon mientras señalaba a lily, no me vas a pedir disculpas  
  
lily se volteo furiosa viendo a jeanette, yo no tengo por que pedirte disculpas muestra mas respeto a tus mayores chiquilla malcriada despues de todo soy una curentona rugio lily  
  
jeannete abrio la boca todos en la sala comun los veian  
  
raven veia el techo  
  
y tu que no piensas decir nada le grito jeanette a raven  
  
todas las miradas se posaron en raven quien segia viendo el techo, dio un largo suspiro y vio a jeanette  
  
ya he dejado en claro las condiciones de el asunto abajo ¿no? q caso tiene que de mi opinion si lo que vas a hacer es gritarme y decirme que jo me meta en lo que no me importa  
  
aaarg grito jeanette por q eres asi withe por que tan fria e indiferente por que no gritas y te desaogas como lily pregunto jeanette  
  
desde pequeña aprendi a controlar mis emociones dijo raven bajo la cabeza y miro a jeannete  
  
pero..... que caso tiene estar peleando la una con la otra a donde llegamos con esto  
  
a ningun lado dijo de repente lily  
  
jeanete miro hacia la alfombra y con voz devil dijo tienen razon  
  
todo el mundo seguia viendolas  
  
asi que si en algo las ofendi disculpenme volvio a decir raven quien se metio a las escaleras que conducen dejando a las dos chicas ante la mirada de toda la sala comun de grifindor  
  
a si llego el dia de san valentin , remus y jeannete ya se habian ido a hogsmeade  
  
en reaidad no me apetece ir a hogsmeade decia lily a raven ve tu  
  
pero no quiero ir sola decia la chica que ya estaba lista para salir  
  
lily suspiro pero....  
  
¿ y por que no vienes conmigo? dijo una voz por detras  
  
raven y lily voltearon sirius estaba tras ellas  
  
lily sonrio problema resuelto dijo ve con sirius  
  
donde estan los chicos prgunto raven  
  
bueno remus se ha ido con jeanette y james tiene practica mientras que peter esta terminando sus deberes y se me apetece ir a tomar aire libre asi que por que no vamos nosotros dos  
  
raven volteo a ver a lily quien le giño un ojo  
  
bien pues vamos dijo  
  
ivan saliendo por el vestibulo cuando una voz los detuvo  
  
vaya vaya vaya hermanito asi que te conseguiste otra sangre sucia para la coleccion , eso ya no es novedad en ti  
  
un chico de tercero de slytherin de cabello negro mas bajo que sirius y de ojos grises miraba a la pareja  
  
sirius se paro en seco, oye regulus que no te enseño tu madre modales  
  
mi madre es tu santa madre hermano  
  
yo no tengo madre a mi me crio una arpia dijo sirius  
  
muestra mas respeto nuestra madre esta tan decepcionada le rompiste el corazon  
  
eso es novedad dijo sirius mira hermanito ya he compartido mucho de mi preciada vida con tigo en lo que tu llamas casa para que me vengas a arruinar la existencia a hogwarts  
  
raven miraba a los chicos no sabia que sirius tuviera un hermano  
  
pero bueno supongo que lo que podrido esta podrido se queda , asi que hermanito querido nos vemos luego  
  
sirius miraba con desprecio a su hermano  
  
raven lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia hogsmeade mientras le sonreia , tal vez desde ese momento todo iva a salir mal ese dia , algo presentia...  
  
a donde quieres ir? le preguntaba jeanette a remus  
  
dime tu?  
  
jeannete sobnrio como niña pequeña y señalo una alta colina en donde se alzaba una gran casa tenebrosa y tetrica  
  
remus la miro extrañado  
  
jeanette saco de su gran mochila una pequelña canasta  
  
tienes hambre?  
  
remus le sonrio y asintio mientras caminaban juntos hacia la casa de los gritos  
  
es tan tetrica dijo jeannete mientras miraba con interes la casa cuando hubieron llegado a la colina  
  
remus solo veia la casa sin decir palabra alguna mientras sacaba las cosas de la canastita  
  
nunca te ha dado curiosidad por entrar remus?  
  
eh..... no  
  
enserio¡? pues a mi si un dia lo voy a conseguir, ya veras que entrare antes de que salgamos de hogwarts  
  
no creo que sea recomendable jeanette esa casa esta llena de espiritus muy violentos y....  
  
yo creo que eso es puro rumor de la gente  
  
remus la miro preocupado.... oye jeanette  
  
dime nn  
  
prometeme que nunca iras a esa casa  
  
nñ pero remus.....  
  
remus la tomo de la mano, prometelo, averigues lo que averigues nunca iras a esa casa  
  
bien bien lo prometo dijo jeanette mirando extrañada al chico  
  
me alegro dijo sonriendole a la chica  
  
pero por que no quieres que.......  
  
....es muy peligroso sentecio remus  
  
jeanette lo miro y le sonrio gracias por preocuparte  
  
remus se habia puesto rojo no no es nada  
  
la campanita de un poplar pub sonaba una chico entraba junto con una chica  
  
se sentaron cerca de el mostrador  
  
hola queridos que les ofresco pregunto la señora rosmerta  
  
dos cervesas de mantequilla por favor contesto sirius  
  
a la orden jovenes dijo mientyras iva al mostrador por la orden de raven y sirius  
  
sirius? por que te escapaste de tu casa ? pregunto raven  
  
sirius sonrio por que los odio dijo mientras miraba el techo ellos ya no son mas mi familia, nunca lo fueron  
  
disculpame no queria....  
  
olvidalo no hay problema , el verano pasado lo pase con james sus padres son buenas personas y me ayudaron aunque este verano que viene no quiero causarles problemas asi que ya buscare donde vivir  
  
si quieres puedes ir a mi casa ahi te resibiriamos con gusto mi madre siempre quiso un chico en casa  
  
muchas gracias pero creo que mi suegra no querra al novio de su hija en el mismo techo que su protejida  
  
raven sonrio bueno pero consideralo  
  
claro no negare que seria un placer  
  
raven sonrio la señora rosmerta habia traido su orden y la habia dejado en su mesa asi estuvieron unos diez minutos  
  
cuando raven estaba con sirius su caracter era diferente siempre reia y sirius sabia que la chica tierna y calida salia a relucir en ella ..  
  
raven reia ante todos los comentarios graciosos de sirius aunque de pronto su rostro se mostro tenso y palido minetras que abria desmesuradamente los ojos ponto se torno denuevo con su tipica mirada fria y calculadora  
  
que pasa? pregunto sirius viendo a donde raven habia posado la mirada  
  
ahi solo se encontraba un apuesto chio rubio un poco largo amarrado con un elegante moño de ojos azules  
  
que pasa? raven  
  
no no es nada dijo desviando la mirada de el rubio solo un mal recuerdo  
  
sirius la miro extrañado  
  
vay vaya vaya pero si es raven whithe dijo una voz detras de sirius  
  
sirius se volteo el chico rubio se encontraba ahi  
  
disculpa pero creo que noo tengo el gusto dijo sirius frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
oh claro claro se apresuro a decir el chico soy richard richard rickman (no se me ocurrio otro apellido) raven y yo somos conocidos  
  
sirius alzo una ceja  
  
raven miraba a richard con una cara de profundo dolor  
  
no no lo somos se apresuro a decir raven friamente  
  
que no te acuerdas de querido exnovio raven  
  
sirius abrio los ojos y miro a raven quien miraba el suelo  
  
me gustaria poder hablar contigo  
  
yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo  
  
he cambiado por favor............................................  
  
este es el vcapitulo nueve espero que le aya gustado y pronto tendre el sig capitulo sigan dejando reviews 


End file.
